Slick & Alex: TimeTwisters
by BuzzCity360
Summary: After saving The Forgotten World, Slick and Alex are going back in time to save history from an returning evil that haunted the Wumpa Island before. With some help of a sibling of a "fallen" hero, can they SAVE history or BE history?
1. Chapter 1 (11-24 20:56:30)

Months ago

In a broken down clock tower on a island, a cyborg sat in a dark room filled with clocks with different times on them.

But one of the clock stop ticking. The rest of the clocks begin to stop.

"He's at it again. But she wouldn't dare help me because of our past. To save the future, we have to coexist. I just need a hero."

A filer with a yeti with a mohawk and a blue cat wearing a green robe was on a desk. It was a celebration of the two who save The Forgotten World from Malacore.

"Or heroes. I need to hurry. My strength is getting weak every second."

Russell Buck presents

Based on the video game created by

Naughty Dog and Insomnic Games

Alexander Richardson

Ricky "Slick" Robinson

Slick and Alex

TimeTwisters

Slick flew inside an abandoned factory, blasting Cornocs with lasers from his paw gauntlets.

"No Darla or Dr. Whisk. It seems they heard us coming."

Ricky "Slick" Robinson, a former human, now a cat wizard known as a Felinian look through a file about Dr. Whisk's plan to rebuild to Robo-ray.

Not looking, he was about be blasted into smithereens by a Cornoc behind him.

In the nick of time, the Cornoc midsection was burst into, destroying it.

Unrolling from a ice spike ball, Alexander Richardson, the best friend of Slick, former human, now a fire breathing yeti, walked up to Slick to look at the plans.

"Hunter didn't see them flee. Darla probably teleported out of here. Without an army, she'll won't fight us."

"Well, let's enjoy the rest of our vacation. But, if she appears again, we'll stop her plans" Slick said, pawbumping Alex.

The best friends discover a mirror that can take them into any dimension. They were taken into a world known as The Forgotten World, ruled by a dark wizard, Malacore and his apprentice, daughter of Sorceress, Bianca and Hunter, Cassio, known as Darla.

Separated at arrival, Alex help Bianca save the inhabitants of the world. Slick landed in Felina, ruled by King Azrael. Taken to Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft to learn his magic, Slick learn he had to help the King's son, Prince Azrael II win Charmed Ridge.

Slick and Alex were reunited at the battle and learned Prince Azrael was working for Malacore. Slick stop the Prince and Malacore at the final battle, restoring the magic of The Forgotten World. But lost his magic in return.

The best friends are heroes in The Forgotten World. They will go into history as the ones who saved the world.

"So how's spending time with Gabrielle?" Slick asked Alex.

"We're doing good. Sucks that we can't spend time at warmer places. But we going to Avalar's Crystal Glacier. How's things with Daphne and Sasha?"

"I don't know man. I don't want to lose them as friends. I barely had time to ask them out."

Alex tsk at his best friend. "You know Sasha has a boyfriend now?"

"What! Who?" Slick said, shouting at the yeti.

"Arnold. Yeah, he thought you were going to ask Daphne out, so he pulled the trigger and they're dating."

Arnold, the first friend Slick made at the Azrael's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft was usually the punching bag of the school. But that all changed when he was known as the helpers of Slick.

"So, what about Daphne?"

Slick had a look of fear on his face. "There's no way! She doesn't play second fiddle to anyone, especially Sasha."

"Well, there is one person I know who wants you" Alex teased the Felinian.

Before Slick could ask who, they had a transmission.

"Hi Slick. Hi Alex."

"Hey Greta. What's going on?"

"Bianca and Hunter are on their way back from Avalor. They said that you two have a visitor.

"We'll be on our way" Alex said as the transmission went off.

"You better not talk about her" Slick said, unleashing his claws.

"No man. I'm talking Princess Sal."

"Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge? Are you kidding? She's a Princess! I'm, I'm a powerless cat wizard. Let's not forget who was the last Felinian who wanted her?"

"Yeah, traitor son of King Azrael."

\--Autumn Plains, Avalar--

Hunter and Bianca looked at the beautiful view of Autumn Plains on top of the castle.

"Hunter! Bianca!"

The couple saw a faun walk toward them. The three of them hugged each other.

"Elora, I'm glad you're okay. After the portal to the worlds were closed off, we were afraid Avalar would be attacked" Bianca said.

"I'm glad you two are okay. Where's Cassio?"

Bianca and Hunter sighed at the name of their daughter. Hunter decide to speak about her.

"Malacore kidnapped her and turn her into one of his soldiers. She hates us and there's nothing we can do."

Elora hugged the cheetah. "I'm so sorry for y'all."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back" Bianca told the faun.

"So where is he?"

Bianca and Hunter knew this was coming sooner or later. They had to do this and knew the consequences of it. Bianca went to tell her.

"Elora, Spyro was battling Malacore years ago. We didn't get a chance to help him due to Dar-Cassio helping Malacore out. When we were defeated, Spyro was gone, disappeared.

"We searched our world for him. But we couldn't find him. We went to the Dragon Realms and they didn't see him. We were going to ask you, but you haven't seen him."

Elora stood there with a no expression on her face. She try to put in what the couple daid about her love, Spyro.

"So...are you saying that he's-"

Hunter got close to the faun who was tearing up. "We're hoping thats not the case. We're trying to find-"

"Where is my fiance?! I thought you were his best friend. You two go into battle together and save the world together."

"I tried! But I was trying to stop my own daughter, your goddaughter from killing her mother!"

"Shove it Hunter, you've been a big pussbag. You wouldn't save him from a frog!"

"Where were you at when he was fighting Malacore? That's right, here at Avalar, being useless!"

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Bianca yell out, causing the birds to fly and her eyes to go all purple.

After calming down, the Sorceress went on to talk.

"It's not anyone's fault. Elora, Hunter and I were trying get our daughter back to her senses. Hunter, Elora was praying for her love to come back unharmed. It doesn't make her useless because she wasn't in battle. Both of you, apologize."

The two friends apologize to each other. Hunter and Elora are great friends, even apart for 4 years. But Bianca knew the faun miss Spyro.

"We're going to find him. I know he's out there."


	2. Chapter 2

\--The Professor's lab, Midnight Mountain Castle--

Alex and Slick awaited for Hunter and Bianca to return. In time, the couple walked into the room with a strange man.

"Alex, Slick, this man called for you in a sense of urgency" Bianca introduce.

"Thank Sorceress Bianca. Greetings, I'm Dr. Nefarious Tropy. I am the master of time and quantum warp technology. A great evil is destroying the timeline, changing history. If this continues, the world will be drastically change for the worst.

"Long time ago, I was working with a evil mask known as Uka Uka. He wanted to conquer the world. I joined him along with a scientist by the name of Dr. Neo Cortex. We were rule the world with the power of crystals and gems.

"But our plans were foiled by a heroes named Crash and Coco Bandicoot and their guardian, Uka Uka's brother, Aku Aku."

A wooden mask float into the room, next to Dr. Tropy. The mask had a purple, yellow, orange, and pink feathers as hair and a small goatee made of green leaves.

"Hello, I'm Aku Aku. Like Dr. Tropy has explained, I'm the brother of Uka Uka. Lately, Tropy and I have been trying to track my brother's action. He ask Tropy to help him, but Tropy refuse.

"Uka Uka found a way to travel back in time and is changing history. If he continue, he will wipe out inhabitants from my world, then move on to other worlds."

"If Tropy is the master of time, why can't he stop Uka Uka?" Alex asked.

"As he change the timeline, my powers get weak. I won't be able travel in time in my current condition" Tropy explained.

"What about Crash Bandicoot and his sister?"

"During the last battle with Dr. Cortex and Crash, Uka Uka sealed them in a tunnel and sealed it with a spell. I couldn't free them" Aku Aku told the two heroes.

Slick raised his hand to ask a question. "If we do this, how are we going to travel in time?"

Dr. Tropy smiled as the question. "Myself and Aku Aku built a time machine to travel a period where Uka Uka is damaging. I just don't have the right equipment to complete it."

"Who does?" Slick ask the time master.

"Coco Bandicoot. She's not in the right mindset though. After the lost of her brother, she doesn't want do anything but save Crash."

"Just like Spyro..." whispered Alex to Slick.

"Knowing us two, I believe we can help you" Slick told Tropy and Aku Aku.

"Thank you Slick and Alex. We just need the fifth member of our team."

"Where is our fifth member?" Alex asked.

\--Arabia--

In an abandoned building, a person wearing a silk black dress and a mask. The person walked towards a desk that had a giant arm with a chainsaw as a hand.

"Excuse me, do you go by Coco Bandicoot?"

The person quickly turn to see a cat wearing a green robe behind her.

"Who wants to know?" The person said in a deep voice.

"I'm Slick. That looks like you've been busy for the past years."

"Yes, I'm on a mission. You should leave, now."

Slick raise his arms in defense. "Just listen. We know about your brother. We want to help you get him back. But we won't get the chance if Uka Uka continues to screw up the time space quantum."

"Aku Aku brought you to his problem. Like I told him, what kind of father can't help save his son!"

"What happens if Uka Uka change everything you know? You wouldn't have Crash because he wouldn't exist. You and this world wouldn't exist. We can stop him. But we need your help."

"And what if I don't want to help you?" Coco said, playing with her left wrist.

"I have no choice but take you with me."

Coco laughed at the Felianian's threat. "Looks like I have no choice as well."

Behind Slick, a robotic arm aimed at him and shot out a ray beam. Slick turned to his demish as he was hit and evaporated.

Coco gather her things and pulled the cover to reveal a giant robot version of Crash, the Mechabandicoot.

Jumping inside the cockpit, the roof was burst into and a iron suit cat that look like Slick, float down.

"From one hero to another, please help us."

"Catch me and I'll see" she said. The Mechabandicoot flew towards a wall, going through it.

"Game on!" Slick said, flying after her.

The Mechabandicoot flew above the Arabian town, causing some people to look and some to be scared.

Slick was closing in. Coco saw and start firing missiles at the Felinian.

"Iron kitty, how's it going" Alex said on Slick's earpiece, snickering at the name.

"Don't you ever call me that!"

"Sorry. Mechapussy."

"She's shooting missiles at me and all you can think of is names for my suit!" Slick yelled.

"You could've just told me to shut up."

Slick was going to retort, but he was hit with a green energy beam. He hit the ground a couple of times.

"I'm sorry Slick. Are you okay?"

"Just dazed at the moment. It's time for the big guns" Slick said.

Mechabandicoot turned around to the fallen Felinian. "From one hero to another, leave me alone!"

"Can't do that Coco. Your brother wouldn't give up on you, would he?"

"Don't act like you know me or my brother" growled Coco, charging her beam attack. After charging, she release the beam, heading for Slick.

In time, a giant shield block the shot, saving the Felinian.

"You're not the only one with a giant robot. Meet Felance-a-Lot."

It was bipedal cat robot dress as a knight with the helmet, a shield on it's left paw and a lance on it's right paw.

Slick went inside Felance-a-Lot and motion control gauntlets on his paws.

"Coco, one last chance."

"You haven't caught me."

Felance and Mechabandicoot walked towards each other, ready to fight.

Coco went to strike first, but Felance dodge the punch and punch Mechabandicoot. Let letting up, Felance continue to punch the mecha till it was tittering on one leg.

Desperate, Coco shot a laser blast as Felance-a-Lot. After the hit, Felance fell on the street. Slick tried to get his robot to get up, but wasn't successful.

"I'm out. You're up."

The Mechabandicoot stalk the fallen Felance-a-Lot. Attaching the chainsaw arm to the left side. The chainsaw start up.

"To make sure you don't follow me"

Before she can cut the robot in half, the Mechabandicoot shut down. "What the-"

A yeti hopped on the cockpit. "Hello."

Coco tried to escape but Alex put a wire that wrap around her body.

Slick popped up next to his best friend. "We caught you."


	3. Chapter 3

\--Undisclosed area, Arabia--

"That was uncalled for?" Aku Aku said harshly to Slick and Alex, heading to the room Coco trapped in.

"We got her. You heard her. She wasn't going with us. She challenge me to catch her and I did."

"This wasn't the way, Slick."

Slick turned to the mask, a look of anger. "If I was there and got hit with that blast, I would've been dead."

The three enter the room with Coco handcuff to the chair.

"Are you sure this is Coco? She's wearing a mask" Alex asked Slick.

"Who do you think is?"

"Could be Old Man Jenkins."

Slick ignore the yeti and rip the mask off. A long blonde messy hair with a small bang on her face, pretty green eyes staring at the best friends.

"Does this look like Old Man Jenkins?"

"I would've gotten away if it wasn't you and that blasted yeti" Coco sarcastically said.

A transmission was coming as Slick's wrist communicator was going off. "It's Bianca."

A screen pop up in front of the group, Bianca was at a broken down temple. "Hello Slick, Alex. I see you were having trouble."

"Trouble is like a baby. We handle it with care" said Alex, cradling an invisible baby.

"Anyway Aku Aku, we found the site of the temple you told us about. I found this symbol that is causing the enclose temple to be open."

A symbol had a cat insignia at the center of a magic circle.

"I asked King Azrael what it is. He said it was a spell thats been used in the Middle Ages to trap witches. I asked if he knew a spell to break the seal, he said there wasn't a spell for this kind of magic now because it's a dark spell and it's banned."

Dr. Tropy had an idea about the spell. "Uka Uka messed with the Middle Ages. If we can get a seal breaker spell, we can eliminate the spell."

"Good idea, Dr. Tropy" Aku Aku told the time master.

Slick turn to Coco. "Coco, we have a way to free your brother. We need your help to get this spell. Will you please help us?"

Coco looked at the screen where Crash is trapped at. If they can get the spell to free him. "Okay, I'll help you."

Slick and Alex hugged the bandicoot, cutting the wires off her.

"Tropy, what do you need help on?"

"It's Dr. Tropy, and the TimeTwister is missing an element to track the power crystals."

Coco walked towards her desk, grab a backpack and pull out a purple crystal out of it. "You mean this."

"Uh, yes. That's it. Quick, to the TimeTwister!" Dr. Tropy said, teleporting the others to the place.

\--TimeTwister--

The five heroes arrive at the gate as it open to the TimeTwister. The time machine was separated by five gates.

"Welcome to the TimeTwister. My creation, my brain child" Dr. Tropy introduce.

"This is some brain child" Alex said, admiring the place.

"Alex, Slick, these are the places I track Uka Uka at: The Middle Ages, Prehistoric Age, Ancient Egypt, Warland, and the Future."

"Uh Dr. Tropy, isn't illegal to see the future? I mean time paradox and bad things" Slick said with concern.

"Time paradox only happens if we see are past self or have something that hasn't been invented yet and use it."

Slick looked at Alex who said all of that. Didn't know if he should be scared or happy.

Tropy nod his head at the yeti's explanation. "It goes both ways. But don't do anything that will cause a paradox. You wouldn't need your technology suit except for you, Slick. I tell you what you need to do on your communicator. Plus, you need new names so we don't mess up the timeline."

"Ricky for me and Xander for Alex?" Propose Slick.

"It'll work for me. Once you two are there, you gonna look for power crystal like these. The one in each world. Uka Uka may have someone waiting for you. Defeat them and bring the crystal back.

"Once the timeline is back to normal, I'll get my strength back and we'll be able to defeat Uka Uka."

Coco finish powering the TimeTwister, the transporter activating.

"Alex, Slick, you'll be going to The Middle Ages. Home of the Knights of the Round Table. Get the crystal and the seal breaker spell from Norstradamus" Tropy inform the two heroes.

"Okay, spell and crystal, we got it. Let's go save time!" Slick said, paw bumping with Alex.

A wrap ball appear and the best friends were sucked inside.

It was a familiar way they were traveling, Alex thought as him and Slick were being teleport through time.

"Feel nostalgic, Slick?"

"I'm feeling sick. But, yeah man. It's how we came to The Forgotten World. But we're far from there now.

Slick and Alex were reaching towards the end of the time stream, going towards the light at the end of the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

After falling through the time vortex, Slick and Alex found themselves landing in a mudpit.

"Okay, portals are a dick" Alex said, only to be muffled due to his face in the mud.

"Get to use to it" Slick said, sticking his head out of the mud.

The two friends got up from the pit. Slick tilt his head at Alex, staring at his appearance.

"Uh, Alex. Do you feel...weird?"

"Other than I'm covered in mud, no. Why?"

"You're not a yeti anymore" Slick said.

"We're not human either, Albert Einstein. Now, let's find this crystal."

Slick facepalm as they walked to the nearest town.

Arriving at a rough looking town, Slick and Alex observe the townsfolk who stared at them. The townsfolk were Felinians like Slick.

"Have you study Felinian history at Azrael's school?" Alex asked.

"No I haven't. Something isn't right about this place" Slick answered.

They continue on till someone said "psst" at them. Alex ignored it, but Slick looked around to find out who it was.

Beside Alex was a tent that said "Keep out" in red paint. "Uh, I think someone wants us."

Alex turn his head at the tent. "Unless it's Opposite Day, that sign says different."

A head popped out of the tent opening. A Felinian with red hair on the sides and bald on top, and red hair beard.

"Shuddup and get in here!"

The two guys quickly walk inside the tent. The weird Felinian was stirring green liquid in a cauldron.

"Greetings, greetings, shuddup. Now, shuddup, I know what you want to know. Why do I want you here. Well, shuddup, I know you two are not from here. Not from this time."

Alex and Slick looked at each other, shooking their head at the Felinian.

"I am Norstradamus, I can predict the future and knew you two would come here."

"Uh, you called us in here" said Slick.

"Shuddup! Now, I can see that you don't know what's going on here. Let me help you out. Shuddup.

"Lady Guinevere has been kidnapped and King Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table tried to save her. But, someone like you two with better magic stop them and stole the King's sword, Excalibur. I believe you know him as named Prince Azrael."

Slick got up, slamming his paws on the table. "Impossible! He was locked up when we came back to the school. They had heavy security guarding him."

"Unless he's wearing a black robe with orange flames, orange skin, and looking mad 24/7, I got the wrong person. But, I'm never wrong! So, shuddup."

Alex had a thought in his head. "Slick, what if he was the one to put the seal where Crash and Cortex. Who else can do a Felinian spell?"

Slick sat back down on the table. Norstradamus went to stirring his cauldron.

"You search two items. A crystal and a spell. For the spell, go to King Arthur's castle and make an offer with him. For the crystal...you need to get Excalibur."

"Why would we need Excalibur? It's just a sword" said Alex.

Slick rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Excalibur is the most powerful sword. Whoever wields it, rules this land. If we need Excalibur, it'll have to do something with the crystal."

"Good, you're getting it. Now, shuddup and get going. But be careful on your adventure. This will be a dangerous mission. Uka Uka has enemies waiting for you."

"Thank you Norstradamus. It means a lot for you to help us" Slick said.

"You're welcome. Now, get out."

Norstradamus brush out the two heroes out of his tent. They looked in the distance to see the castle.

"Oh, Alex, you're an Felinian. Have fun!" Norstradamus said before closing his tent.

"I'm a what?" Alex asked, but only a facepalm from Slick.

\--Evil Lair--

In a dark lair, a orange Felinian wearing a black and orange robe in front of a dark room.

In the room, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at the wizard.

"Apparently, Tropy and my brother have found two victims to save time. What a pity. I'm sick of these damn rodents getting in my way!" a deep voice yelled.

"Don't worry, my lord. We'll take care of them. I'm familiar with one of them. I'm going to kill him myself. This white one is different but if Slick is here, Alex should be here as well."

"Azrael, how is the recruitment?"

"It's real good, my lord. I believe Knigtrous will keep those heroes company. Besides-"

"AHHHHH UKA UKA! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR AWESOME GROUP OF VILLIANS AND FEEEEL THE POWAH!"

The Prince uncovered his ears as three bipedal polar bears walk in the room. A small bear with an afro, a trombone.

The one next to him, a slightly taller than the small bear had shoes with wings on the back. His dreads flow down it's back.

The tall, muscular bear was behind the two, flexing it's muscles.

"Who in Hades are these bags of garbage, Azrael!"

"They're-"

"We are your greatest henchmen. I'm Creed, the mastermind of the group, Mr. Gotcho, the trickster and Big Wool, the muscle."

Big Wool walked up to the front. "Uka Uka, you got a problem that won't go away. It's a problem that keeps clawing down there"

"Pause" Creed told his friend.

"No matter how much ointment you put on there, the itch comes back."

"Pause, man."

"What you have is a SHD: Stupid Heroism Disease. But don't worry, boss. We're looking for extra crystals at our base. Call us, beep us when you need us, baybeee" Gotcho said.

The three bears left the room. Azrael looked back at the eyes that stare at him.

"What just happened?"

"Don't ask me. As long as they get me crystals, they're fine. Keep your eyes on the heroes."

"Yes, master" Azrael bowed and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

\--King Arthur's Castle--

"I told you, you are a Felinian!" Slick yelled at Alex. The former yeti saw his reflection in the water.

"Why am I Felinian? I should be a yeti."

Slick came up with something that might cause the change. "Remember how we change into animals. That could happen traveling through this time."

"At least I got my mohawk" Alex said.

They arrived at King Arthur's Castle. There were two guards at the large gate.

"You two there" the knight called out Slick and Alex. "Your kind is not allowed here. Turn back or face the consequences of the King."

Alex raised his arms. "We mean no harm, sir."

"I am a miss."

"Excuse me, miss. We are not from... Camelot. We heard that an incident happened-"

The knight slide his sword out of the sleath and point it at the two. "An incident, your kind caused. Now leave here!"

The knight next to the other knight held its arm out, stopping him.

"They're visitors. They aren't from the town" She turn to Slick and Alex as the knight put away his sword.

"An cat wizard invaded our castle with large knight as it guardian. King Arthur and the Round Table try to defeat the two enemies, but were defeated. The wizard took Arthur's wife, Lady Guinevere, and his sword, Excalibur.

"In anger, The King threw out all Felinians from this area, taking them to the broken down village. He doesn't trust them since the battle. So, the King is down in the dumps."

Slick and Alex took in the information about what Uka Uka and Prince Azrael caused. The only problem was the large knight.

"We want to retrieve Lady Guinevere and Excalibur for King Arthur. Please, can we talk to the King, Miss?" Slick nicely said.

The lady knight didn't consider discussing with her partner. She signal to raise the gate.

"The King will have your head for this" the other knight said.

"I know. But we can't sit around with that brute doing lord knows what to Lady Guinevere. The King may listen to their offer."

Once the gate was opened, they walked inside, going towards the King's Throne room.

\--Thone Room--

Slick, Alex, and the lady knight walked into a room which should've been filled with the members of Knights of The Round Table. But it was only three people. The King and two knights.

The two stood up, weapons in hand.

One was a tall, slim knight with short black hair down to his neck, small moustache and brown eyes. "In the name of the King, why thoses things in this castle?"

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawan. These things want to make an offering for the King.

The knight next to Lancelot was the same height as him, slim as well but with redish brown hair with his moustache and beard connected.

"And we offer them this: leave this castle and you may live with your head."

"Please hear their offer at this time of fear. They are very useful" the knight plead with Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot.

They turn to The King who didn't pay attention to them. Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain decide to talk about the situation amongst themselves.

"We will let you propose your offer. If your offer is rejected, you must leave here at once" said Gawain.

Alex bow his head while Slick stared at his hero.

"Don't mind him. He heard stories about you, Lanc- I mean Sir Lancelot."

"Well, I have a fan. I'm quite honor" Lancelot said with pride.

"I am Sir Xander and he is Sir Rick. We've heard the story about what happened here. We want to volunteer to rescue Lady Guinevere and Excalibur."

The knights turn to each other, a look of shock on their face.

"If we couldn't defeat that monster, what makes you think you two can beat that?" Sir Gawain asked with sarcasm.

"Only one way to find out. You let save the two. But on one condition."

"What is it that, Sir Xander?" Lancelot asked.

Slick cleared his throat, giving the two knights his attention. "King Arthur, do you know a wizard?"

The King did not answer the two outsiders. He didn't even care about the situation that was in front of him. He wanted his wife back.

"King Arthur, we need a wizard or a spellbook. If we get your sword and Lady Guinevere, we want a spellbook."

"Deal."

Lancelot and Gawain turn behind each other, looking at the sadden King.

"Your highness, surely we can't trust them to bring your Queen and your sword. What if this is a trick?" Sir Gawain said.

"If they don't, they'll better die out there because I'll kill them myself" The King threaten, staring at the two.

"Looks like you two will be going" Gawain told them.

"But, we warn you. Harm the Queen and we'll come after you" Lancelot told them, sneering at the two heroes.

Slick and Alex bowed. "We won't let you down."

\--Time Twister--

Dr. Tropy and Aku Aku observe the two heroes grabbing weapons to defend

The screen change into an orange portal. A mask with a bone attack the sides and top of it. An orange beard and intimidating red eyes staring at the two heroes.

"Hello brother" he said with a deep voice.

"Uka Uka, what do you want?" Aku Aku said, sneering at the screen.

Uka Uka laughed

at the silly question. "I want to rule the world. If I have to change history, I will."

"The Ancients are angry, Uka Uka. When we stop you, you'll going to be punished severely."

"Brother, I can go back and rule over The Ancients and make them serve me. Don't you get it? I am close on creating my own world and your pathetic heroes are wasting their time. Leave the crystals alone or die!"

Uka Uka disappeared from the screen and Slick and Alex was back on.

"Let's hope they can make it through this" Tropy said.

"I have faith in them, Tropy. But, time isn't on our side" Aku Aku respond.

\--King Arthur's Castle--

"Wanna go old school or new school?" Alex asked as him and Slick looked at wall of weapons. Swords, crossbows, bows and arrow, shields, lance, long handled axe, etc.

"I'll use long range while you use close range weapon" Slick answered, grabbing a crossbow, a bow and arrows. Alex smiled as he grabbed a axe.

The lady knight grabbed a mace and a shield.

"You coming with us?" asked Slick.

"Unless you know where the Lady Guinevere is, yes I'm going" she said to the Felinian.

"The more, the merrier I say" Alex said.

The three of them rode out of the castle in a chariot cart to a place that dark clouds were hovering around.

"Dark clouds are always a bad sign" Slick said, looking at the sky.

"True, Sir Rick. But, not a bad place to check" the knight said.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Alex asked.

"Lady Lunaescence"

"Lady Lunaescence, nice to meet you."

The chariot rode on as they on the quest to save Camelot's Queen and time itself.


	6. Chapter 6

\--Dark Forest--

Slick, Alex, and Lunaescence rode up to a forest, filled with creepy lifeless trees. The horses were acting scared so they didn't ride through.

In the distance was a old castle tower with moss and vines growing on it.

Lunaescence pointed at the tower. "There's been reports that the knight was here. Some knights were lucky to escape while others were not."

Slick and Alex start walking in the forest. Lunaescence took a step, but wince in pain. "Please..not now."

She looked at the sky, a worried look hidden by her helmet. The sun was lower down, making the sky go from blue to purple. She ran into the forest after the volunteer heroes.

Scared, Slick looked around for any animals that be lurking through. Alex on the other paw, going through the woods.

"Ah Alex, are we there yet?"

Instead of an answer, there was a growling noise, making Slick's anxiety worse.

"That better be your stomach."

"It's my stomach."

Slick turn behind him to see Lunaescence. She had her helmet off, revealing blue eyes and short blue hair. Slick couldn't stop looking at her. It reminded of Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge.

"What? You haven't seen a girl before?"

"Uh-uh yeah. Sorry. Let's catch up with Sir Xander."

Slick ran off as Lunaescence stare at the Felinian. Her eyes went from blue to yellow.

Slick caught up with Alex who stood in front of a large footprint. Slick saw the print and whimpered.

"Something always in the woods!"

A growl can be heard, but it was very close. Slick's eyes were shrink in fear. A cold chill can be felt on his black.

"It's behind us."

With a unknown beast behind them, a word popped in to the head of our heroes.

Alex and Slick ran forward with the creature following them. They kept on till they saw the castle entrance. They enter the castle tower, hiding in the shadows. The creatures didn't come in.

"Where's...Lunaescence?" Alex asked, panting.

"She was trailing behind me" answered Slick.

"She's out there with whatever was chasing us?!"

Lunaescence rolled inside the castle. Alex and Slick pull her into the shadow.

"Glad you're okay" Slick said.

"Guys, listen-"

"Okay? She's beautiful. Reminds me of Prin-"

Slick covered Alex's mouth from saying Sal's name.

"Sir Rick, Sir Xander-"

"Come on, we're one step closer on getting that spell."

The volunteers ran up the stairs. Lunaescence sighed as she followed them.

After making it up the series of stairs, the three heroes look through a doorless room.

There was a person walking in a black cloak with food in it's hand. The person walked towards a cell where a blue haired woman with a dirty red dress on.

"Mother" Lunaescence whispered, causing Alex and Slick to look at her.

"Here my sweet. A meal fit for my Queen."

It slide the food through the bottom of the cell.

"I'm not your Queen, Tigi. I'm the wife of the King of Camelot, King-"

"And where is your King at!?" Tigi yelled. Queen Guinevere winced at the voice growl of Tigi.

"Your "King" hasn't saved you since I took you and his precious sword. Without it, he would never save you. I told you that I wouldn't need a sword to save you. What kind of a man is Arthur?"

"He's more man than you'll ever be. You had to kidnapped me" Guinevere retorted.

"I defeated your husband, The Knights of the Round Table, took the most powerful sword in the land and took you. Look how long it takes him to save you. If he's such a man, where is he now?"

Guinevere stayed quiet as Tigi scoffed. "We have a beautiful daughter, Guinn. With the King gone, the Felinians and us can rule. Don't you want a family that shouldn't live in fear from the humans."

Slick and Alex's widen eyes met each other. This wasn't just The Middle Ages. It was the battle between Felinians and...

"Charmed Ridge. This may be where their war started from" Slick hypothesis.

"She's not your daughter" said Guinevere.

Tigi took off his cloak, revealing brown fur, muscular wildcat.

"She is my daughter, Guinn. I can live like this. Arthur locks her in a cage at night. What kind of father does that to his daughter? And you say I'm the monster."

Lunaescence was taking it all in. Tigi was right. Arthur wasn't protecting her. He was caging her like a animal. What kind of father would do that to their own daughter?

Lunaescence ran inside the room. Alex and Slick follow suit. Tigi had a huge grin on his face, seeing his daughter.

"Lunaescence, you shouldn't be here" Guinevere said.

"Looks like your "King" threw your daughter to the wolves. Lunaescence, my beautiful daughter."

"You know about what's been happening to me?" She asked Tigi.

"Yes. I know because you share my genes. Before I was this, I was the top soldier on the King's army. I could've overthrow him if he faced me. Until I was cursed due to my hatred for the Felinians.

"But I understood their pain of being like them under the King's feet. So I had a plan to disguise myself as Arthur to have sex with your mother. Once you were born, you would see what King Arthur would do to you and join me to dethrone him and humans from this place."

Lunaescence was feeling a mix of emotions. Angry that her mother knew and how her father treated her. Confused about herself and her monster side. It was too much she didn't know about.

"I thought I was cursed because of this side of me. But you knew about this, didn't you mother?" She said, her yellow eyes staring at Guinevere.

"Yes I did. When you change when you were a little girl. I want to tell when you were older but, your father wanted cage you like some kind of a animal. The world out there is getting unsafe and as you grew, you became more unstable."

"That's I want her and I to work together with the other Felinians-"

"To cause an war for no reason" Slick spoke up to the wildcat.

"You want Felinians to rule this land. King Arthur wants humans to rule this land. You two won't stop till one of you get what you want. What about those who don't want this never ending war? They'll die for no reason. Blood doesn't have to be spilled for humans and Felinians to come together."

Tigi scoff at Slick for that stupid response. "Silly Felinian, have you been hypnotized by that King? Blood has been shed when he treated my daughter like an animal"

"But what about the way you defeated King Arthur? You had something fancy for good luck? Or maybe someone helped you?"

Tigi laughed at them. "Yes I did. But I've been told somebody will come to take it away from me. I didn't know it'll my own kind."

Alex crack his knuckles as he and Slick were preparing for a battle.

"We're here to bring back Queen Guinevere and Excalibur to King Arthur. Either we can do this the hard way than the easy way?" Alex said, receiving an weird look from Slick.

"Don't you mean the other way around?"

"When do villains do the easy way?"

"You got a point."

"You two want to serve the King than join me. So be it. Lunaescence, join me so we can who rules this land together."

Lunaescence looked at the three Felinians who were about to fight then to her mother.

"Arthur is not my father. All I was to him was an animal."

Tigi smiled as his daughter was on his side. But little did he know.

"Tigi, you're not my father either. You use my mother to get what you want. I want a family, human or Felinian that doesn't treat someone like animal, who acts and treats me like I belong to them. The only one who did that was my mother. So either you release her..."

Her body begin to change into a wildcat like Tigi. She was the same height as Tigi with the same features as him.

"Or die!"

Slick and Alex smiled as they turn to Tigi. "You heard her. Plus, the odds are in our favor. Three against one."

Tigi begin to laugh at the two heroes and his daughter. He took out Excalibur which the blade was purple. Then, the wildcat took out a piece of a clock.

Knitrous Tigi

The piece glowed, illuminating his body. His body was covered with gold and red armor. With a smile on his face, Tigi backflip to a pillar. A row of green crates that say "Nitro" were right beside him.

Grabbing one in each hand, Tigi begin to toss them at the heroes. The heroes ran away from where the explosive crates were landing at.

Tigi threw two red TNT crates as he created a crystal barrier to protect him. Once the crates landed, they didn't explode, they were counting down from three.

"What we going to do?" Alex asked.

Lunaescence started to punch the barrier to break it. Slick looked at the TNT crates and to the crystal barrier, putting two and two together.

"Alex, Lunaescence, throw the red crates at barrier."

But they couldn't go with the plan as the crates exploded. Tigi threw more nitro crates at the three and hid behind the barrier. After the onslaught, he threw two TNT crates.

Alex grab one crate throwing it at the barrier. The crate exploded, destroying the barrier. Lunaescence threw the crate and hit her biological father with the crate.

With a mighty roar, Tigi grabbed Excalibur and leap to the battlefield. Slamming the sword through the ground, Lunaescence and Slick were frozen in crystal.

"Looks like it's you and me, foolish hero" Tigi said, taking his sword out of the ground.

With his axe in hand, Alex ran towards the knight. The two weapons collide, pushing each other. Tigi scoop his sword under, causing Alex to adjust his stance.

Tigi slide backwards, dodging axe swipes from Alex. The Felinian strike Lunaescence's crystallized body, setting her free.

The daughter punched the biological father in the head, followed by a strike to the back with both her paws.

Excalibur drop to the ground by Alex. Lunaescence held onto Tigi as the former yeti grab the legendary sword.

"I got the power!"

He went over and free Slick from the crystal prison. "Really, He-Man reference?"

"Hello, how can we get this armor?" asked Lunaescence.

Slick grabbed Excalibur, telling Lunaescence to releash her father and slashed Tigi's chest plate. The armor broke apart, and the clock piece flew towards Slick's hand.

"No! Beaten by mere mortals and my own daughter. I could've changed this kingdom."

Slick tsk at the defeated wild Felinian. "No you couldn't. You'll cause a war with many fallen victims. That's not changing the kingdom for the better. It's called making it worse."

Lunaescence ripped the cage, freeing her mother. Guinevere walked out and hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry Luna. You deserve much better than this."

"I deserve you, mom. You show me love more than what my so called "fathers" have done. I'm not going back to the castle. I don't want to see his face. I may have this curse. But I'm going to do what I want."

Slick and Alex watched the interaction of the mother and daughter. Slick turned to Tigi who was watching as well.

"You see that, Tigi. Human and a Felinian-human embracing. That's what will change this kingdom."

Tigi only snickered, staying quiet. Excalibur glowed, blinding everyone. Once the light died down, the blade of the sword wasn't purple. It was steel.

The crystal float by Alex as he grabbed it. "One down, man. Let's head back to the castle and get the spell."

\--King Arthur's Castle--

Daylight hit as Queen Guinevere and group of heroes with Tigi paw tied arrive at the castle.

Lancelot and Gawain ran over to the group, retrieving Tigi. Gawain pushed the wildcat into the castle as Lancelot stayed.

"Lady Guinevere, I'm glad you are back. Did that beast harm you?"

"I'm okay, Lancelot. Where's Arthur?"

"After he learn Lady Lunaescence disappeared, he's been looking for her all night. He hasn't return since."

On time, King Arthur rode back to the castle. He got off his horse and ran over to his wife and daughter and hug them.

"I'm glad that you two are good."

Lunaescence move out of the hug. "But not good enough for your standards, father. I have no father. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a animal instead of your daughter.

"I tried since I was little to impress you. Winning jousts, sword fights and even became a knight. But you were never satisfied, were you? I was just a monster. Well, this monster is done with you."

Lunaescence walked away from her mother and disowned father. King Arthur didn't say anything to his daughter.

"You highness, you surely not gonna let her leave?" Lancelot asked.

"She made her choice. If she attacks my kingdom, I'll kill her."

Guinevere gasp, slapping her husband. Disgusted, she stomped into the castle.

"I believe a deal is a deal, King" Alex said with a hint of anger. He handed the King Excalibur. They went inside to the library.

After minutes, King Arthur brought Alex and Slick a large spell book.

"It was from Meolin. The only Felinian I trust."

"Thank you, your highness."

Slick remember Meolin who trained King Azrael and was suppose to train his son, Prince Azrael II. Until it was revealed Malacore who train him, causing Azrael to be obsessed with power.

Slick and Alex walked out of the castle with the spell book. A portal appeared and they were sucked in.

"I don't remember King Arthur being an complete-"

Alex stop Slick from finishing his sentence. "I know Slick. I know. I don't blame Lunaescence from running away. But it's not our business."

They arrive at the TimeTwister. Alex gave Dr. Tropy the crystal.

"I'm glad you two are okay from The Middle Ages. We saw that Arthur of Charmed Ridge is the same person I study about."

"A dick, aye?" Slick asked, getting a slight chuckle from the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor, we also got this" said Slick, giving him the clock piece.

With the piece in hand, Dr. Tropy felt power go through him, giving him energy.

"A piece of my power restored. I believe you also have a new power, Slick. Move your arms."

Slick move his arms and the armor that help Tigi in their battle was on him.

"You got the enhanced medieval armor when you're in battle."

"Great job, Slick and Alex. But my brother knows about our mission. Uka Uka will be on you now. Some elements will change" Aku Aku told the two heroes.

"The Prehistoric Age is next. Try not to get eaten, boys" Coco said.

"Second verse..." Slick said, looking at his best friend.

"Same as the first."

The portal opened and the two heroes leap in, heading to their next adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

\--Prehistoric Era--

"Well, you two are what causing Uka Uka to go insane. He chose the right painkiller to get rid of his annoying headache. The names Pinstripe Portoroo. I'm going to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse: Leave now or sleep in lava, capeesh."

Alex and Slick arrive at The Prehistoric Era. It was sunny but due to the trees in the forest they were arrive in blocked the sky. Their legs were wet from the water they landed in.

"I can't believe Prince Azrael is evil again" Slick said in a disappointing tone.

"How can you not believe it? He was granted power and use it to help Malacore to take over The Forgotten World. Once you evil, you still evil" Alex said.

"We were evil before, Alex. You and I change thanks to Connor and Russell and became heroes. I wanted to save him and have him do good..."

-Flashback-

Azrael was locked in a magic barrier, designed by his own father. The Prince of Felina and son of the King and Queen, prisoner in his own castle and stripped of his magic.

Walking down the stair to the cellar, wearing his green robe, Slick was being stared with the meanest look from the former Prince.

"To what I owe this visit?" Azrael asked with venom spewing out of his mouth.

"I want to help you out."

"No, no you don't. You help me out of here and the only thing you get will not be a thank you" warned Azrael.

"I'm not breaking you out. You kill me, your father, everyone you hate. I want you to know that your father wants the best for you. You don't have to be powerful to get attention. I know how it is to have powers like you. You're invincible, untouchable-"

"Until there's someone else who's powerful to beat you" Azrael said, wanting hit Slick with the bouncy ball he was playing with.

Slick sarcastically laughed, knowing the dethroned Prince wasn't going to pay him any attention.

"Do your mother or father want you down here for the rest of your life? Do you-"

"Don't act like you give a damn! If I get out, I'm going to kill you. Simply like that!"

Slick walked off and walk up the steps. "You gonna have to deal with me. Like it or not, Azrael."

\--

Alex and Slick came across a wooden crate with a drawing of Aku Aku. Whatever was in the box, bounce in the sides, unable to break out.

"What if this is a trick?" Slick asked.

"Only one way to find out" said Alex as punch the crate. Aku Aku flew out, floating in front of the heroes.

"Thank you gentlemen. This was the only one I can contact you two for now. I scouted this forest and found what Pinstripe is up to. Put me on and I'll show you."

"What about me?" Alex said.

"Wait your turn, sir" Slick smirked as his best friend huffed. Slick put the mask on and through Aku Aku's eyes, he saw what was going on.

Through the yellow eyes, Slick look on what was going on in the era they are in.

There was a factory in the dark forest. Portoroos were riding on top of dinosaurs with metal mask in their heads.

"Hurry up! Those do-gooders will be here and ruin everything I planned!"

Pinstripe got off the megaphone and head inside the house that was next to the factory.

"Pinstripe has a factory further down the forest, spewing pollution in the sky..."

Slick handed Aku Aku to Alex. The yeti put on the mask and look through it's eyes. Looking at the side of the factory, he saw toxic waste pouring down into the water.

"That assoroo is polluting the water. He's going to kill the dinosaurs or affect them. He must be using a mind control helmet the ones he's using."

"I don't think the toxic will kill them before that does" Slick said.

Slick tilt Alex's head up to the sky. If it wasn't for Aku Aku on his face, his dropjaw would be seen.

A meteor was visible in the sky and was heading to the planet, marking the end of the dinosaurs.

"Aku, how long does that hit here?" Slick asked.

"Two days. We have two days to find the crystal before that hits."

"Okay. That means we need get to tracking and fi-ahhh!"

The wizard found himself being dragged through the murky water. Alex and Aku Aku ran after Slick, jumping over lava pits, passing through Pterodactyls and crawling out of patches of grass.

A cliff was coming ahead and Slick fell down. Alex skid to the edge as he look down. There was a portal to another world. Slick was already gone.

But Azrael was in his place.

"Your best friend and I are going to talk. If I was you, I'll be getting that crystal."

Azrael jumped in the portal. Alex jump down to the portal, but it closed. The yeti fell on the ground. He groaned in pain as he stood up.

"Alex, we gotta get goin-"

"That damn Prince Azrael took Slick somewhere else. It's just me and you."

"I saw, Alex. We really need to-"

"I'm going to pound my paws on his face! I'm going to scratch his eyes out and stick'em where-"

"ALEX! We need to go now!" Aku Aku yelled, finally getting the yeti's attention.

"I know. We gotta go find Slick."

"I know. But for another reason. A very big reason."

"To stop Pinstripe before the meteor hits."

It Aku Aku was human again, he facepalm. "Look behind me."

Alex look behind him and saw what Aku Aku was talking about. A big triceratops was on the cliff where Alex jumped off at.

"Ohh. That very big reason."


	8. Chapter 8

\--TimeTwister--

Coco look on the locator to make sure the crystals were still in place, just in case Uka Uka change the places to keep them hidden.

But a new crystal popped up and it was in the ocean.

"Tropy, new crystal came up."

Tropy walked over to the holographic globe and saw the crystal location. "Alex and Slick will get it after they come back."

"I can get it, Tropy. I've been in adventures and beat bad guys before. This isn't my first rodeo. Just make sure you tell when they open the cave."

Coco got her scuba gear and her old but improved jet ski. The Bandicoot teleported out of the base with her gear and vehicle.

The time wizard release some air as he wish her luck on her adventure. He looked up on the screen, checking on the Felinians working on the spell to break to save Crash.

\--Unknown--

Slick woke up. His vision was blurry, head hurting intensely. His paws touch the dirt he was laying on.

"Look who decide to wake up" an deep gravel voice said.

Where he was look up, Azrael was in front of him, sitting on a rock.

"Nice voice Azrael."

"That wasn't me, you twit" said Azrael, pointing behind Slick.

Turning slowly, the powerless wizard stared at a wooden mask with orange eyes, red lips with sharp, jagged teeth. Three bones, one on the left, right and top of it and an orange and red stripe on its forehead.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

\--Prehistoric Era--

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Alex and Aku Aku screamed, running from the triceratops that was chasing them through the forest.

"Can't you attach yourself and possess that beast?" Alex asked Aku Aku.

"And where I am going to fit? On it's horn?!"

"It was a suggestion."

They kept until a roar echo out of the forest along with the ground shaking. The two stop running to check if the dinosaur was still chasing them. But it wasn't.

"Whew, I thought we were goners" said Alex.

A yelp echo in the forest, causing Aku Aku to follow the path it was coming from. Alex went on to follow.

Once the yeti caught up to the mask, he saw the triceratops with its foot in a beartrap large enough to trap a dinosaur.

"We need to help it."

Alex scoffed at the idea. "Just for it to eat us, hell no."

Aku Aku float to the triceratops, laying his forehead to its forehead.

Going through its mind, he saw the family the dinosaur had, taken away by Pinstripe's henchmen. It took on the pouchers but couldn't stop them as it was hurt. Seeing Alex, thinking it can it to see it's family and save them.

"She thought we were in Pinstripe's gang. Her children were kidnapped by him. Please Alex, we must save-"

With a clang, the trap was off the triceratops leg. Aku Aku saw Alex hold the trap open and threw it on the ground.

"You had her relaxed. So I took advantage."

"Thank you Alex" Aku Aku said, relieved that he didn't lose fate in Alex.

"We need to cover the wound before it gets infected."

Alex got a pawful of mud and spread it on the injured foot as Aku Aku comforted the triceratops.

\--Pinstripe's Factory--

"Looks like we had one. Must have gotten it off. No worries, it should be dead soon."

Pinstripe went on eating spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with his girlfriend, who wasn't hungry.

"Tawna, eat your food. Don't want you coming to bed hungry."

Tawna rolled her eyes as she drop her folk on the plate, causing her boyfriend to get annoyed.

"What isn't now?"

"Why are torturing these creatures, Pin? Why you gotta do this to the planet? We live here and you pouring your toxic waste here."

Pinstripe snickered as he clean his mouth on his napkin. "Baby, you see those diamonds you're wearing. I got that for you. That Pawserati that you couldn't effort with your beauty shop gig. That was me.

"This business is going to me, make you and I rich. We're going to rule the world. It wasn't the meteor that killed the dinosaurs. It was me!

"These creature are hunters. In this world, either you kill them, or they kill you. I'll be damn if I look like mama's lasagna with extra meat to these dumbasses. So I'm creating a world in my imagine."

"You're pouring deadly chemicals in the water these "dumbass" creatures drink out of. The chemicals that stay in the planet's system, killing it. You're not creating a world. You're destroying it."

Tawna walked away from the table and ran out of the house next to the factory. Pinstripe's henchmen await for their bosses' order.

"Leave her alone. She's a dumb broad. Mostly likely to get eaten out there. Yo Fat Tony, you want her food?"

Fat Tony didn't answer as he had his head down on his plate of food.

"Tony, you pig! There was a lady present. Uh Tony?"

A henchmen checked on the fat portaroo and felt his pulse. He was dead.

"What a shame. Feed him to the raptors. I gotta go rest for our meet up at the main factory."

\--Campsite--

After covering the triceratops' injured foot, Alex and Aku Aku made a campfire to rest for the night.

Alex couldn't sleep due to the worries for his best friend not with him. He hope Slick was going to be okay. But knowing Azrael would kill him on the spot.

He had to stop Pinstripe and find Slick quick.

The yeti begin to close his eyes till he heard a noise. Alex looked around to see if anyone or anything was out there.

"Aku Aku" he whispered but the mask was asleep. Throwing a couple of rocks, the yeti got his partner up.

"What, Alex?"

"Someone is here. We need to leave."

Aku Aku rose up, his eyes glowing. The section they were in start to glow. Fireflies glow bright, showing the intruder.

A slender blond haired women in a black and red dress, holding a tree branch. "I wasn't going to kill you."

"Yeah, we're not buying that. Who are you and tell me why I shouldn't toast you right now" Alex said, fire brewing in his mouth.

Aku Aku sighed at the sight of the woman. "I know who she is. She's Pinstripe's girlfriend."

"A good reason to roast her. Any last words?"

"I don't agree with anything Pinstripe has done. He's killing this planet and the dinosaurs in it."

Alex turn to Aku Aku, seeing what the verdict is for Tawna.

"Okay, we'll let you live" Aku Aku said.

The flames went down in Alex's body as he motioned Tawna to come over to the fireplace.

\--

"I'm Xander. This is Aku Aku. We're going to stop Pinstripe."

Tawna stared at Aku Aku as she thought how he knew her, but she didn't know him.

"Excuse me, Aku...Aku. But how did you know me? I don't know who you are."

"You may not know me. But you do know the one person I help along his journey years ago. His name is Crash Bandicoot."

Tawna expression went from confused to sad when talking about her ex boyfriend.

"Ohhhh, I smell a backstory coming. Spill it, Tawna" said Alex.

Tawna took a sip of water before she begin telling her story.

"I knew Crash when we were captured by Dr. Neo Cortex and his partner, Dr. Nitrous Brio. They perform experiments on the animals they caught to help Cortex rule the world. Crash was suppose to lead the army, but when he enter the uncomplete Evol-o-Ray, he escape the castle. I was next in line to lead the army.

"After a few months, Crash came back to Cortex's castle, rescue me and defeated Cortex on top of his blimp. We rode into the sunset. We should've lived happily ever after right? Nope.

"I wanted to see the world and Crash was just goofy and misunderstanding. So...I took the blimp and left him on Nsanity Island. If I could go back, I would punch my young self for leaving Crash all alone.

"I arrive at Neo Angeles where I met Pinstripe. He was in the waste business. I was really into him. But there was a catch to him. He was Kingpin to the mafia. He took out his competition and ruled the waste business of Neo Angeles.

"People and even my friends knew I was with him and they were scared of me. So I would disguise myself as a different person. It was disheartening to be isolated because you knew Pinstripe.

"Today was the first time I saw since he disappeared. I wish I didn't saw what he was doing. He had dinosaurs controlled and beaten by his henchmen, away from their families and habitat. Plus, he's poisoning their water.

"I don't want to be with him and his crusade. I want him to be stopped."

Alex smiled as he wanted her to say that. Falling half asleep, he told her that they were there for. The group slept for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

\--Unknown--

"He's the one that beat you?"

"Yes...don't remind me."

Slick watch as Uka Uka stared at him. Azrael had an annoyed look on his face.

"Uka Uka...totally not like your brother. Where am I?"

"You're in my world. My wasteland. The image of what the world will look like soon."

Slick turn to Azrael. "If you can travel through time, why do you need him?"

"He wanted revenge on those who did him wrong. You should know that. You're number 1. I gave him power and he's been loyal ever since."

"Just like Cortex, right?" Slick asked the mask, getting growled at.

"Cortex wanted to rule the world and I would've grant him that wish. But it was failure after failure after FAILURE! I was tired of him that damn bandicoot. So I killed two birds with one stone."

Slick laughed at Uka Uka. "Azrael fails, you're going to kill him? You're using him for your needs. If this is your world, which has floating debris and no civilization. So tell me, where's Felina?"

"What's that?" Uka Uka asked, getting a look from Azrael.

"It's the place Azrael is from. You didn't know where he came from. Azrael, Uka Uka doesn't care about you and your wish to take over Felina. He cares for hims-"

Slick was punched across the edge of the rocky platform he was on. A hand made of the rock grabbed Slick pulling him towards Azrael.

"He granted my desire, Ricky. He gave my magic back and brought you here so your best friend can't find you. I'm going to have fun beating you to a pulp."

Slick's eyes widen as the former Felina's Prince had a fist heading towards him.

\--Pinstripe's Factory--

It was early when the sun begin to rise. Alex got up, along with Aku Aku and Tawna. They walked through the forest to see the factory futher away.

With Aku Aku on, Alex look around the factory. "No security yet. They gotta be inside. Wish Rick was here. Put that armor to use."

"So what's the plan?" Tawna asked the yeti.

"You're going to go inside, tell Pinstripe that you forgive him for running away and calling him wrong. Bad guys love it when they been right all along. While you're busy, I'll free the dinosaurs. But there has to be something like a device to take those mind control helmets off them."

"Only one way to find them. Let's head inside" Aku Aku said.

"Wait. Tawna, we gotta make some changes to your appearance" said Alex.

A muscular portaroo heard some knocking on the door he was guarding. He look through the peephole. His eyes widen as he saw Tawna looking flirty with a short skirt and tight shirt, showing with bust.

"Hey Pinstripe. Can I see you please. I'm sorry for our fight yesterday."

"Um...he's not here."

"Well, are you gonna let me in or you just gonna let me stand here in this murky forest?"

The door unlocked and Tawna walked inside. Staring at her butt, the guard didn't see Alex crawl inside the factory.

Tawna and the guard walked on through the factory. The henchmen stared at the bandicoot, not noticing the intruding yeti attacking them.

"Where is my lover boy at?"

"He went to the factory reactor today. With the world about to end, he's planning on destroying the world before the meteor does" the henchmen explained.

Tawna was glad she had her back toward him so she could hide her scared expression. They need to hurry up to stop Pinstripe.

Alex made it to the storage for the dinosaurs. They were all asleep. Carefully walking up to one, Alex study the headset on a pterodactyl.

"There's no switch to turn these off. It looks like these mind control helmets are attached on."

Aku Aku looked around the area to find a source to where the helmets were being controlled at. There was a green light coming from the wall in the back.

"Come on Alex. I think I found something."

Alex followed the mask as he lead to the path of the light.

\--Neo Angeles--

Current time

It was nighttime in Neo Angeles. People were home, listening to stories on the radio with their loved ones. Some still working and some gambling.

But the radios started to go static and then silence.

"Hello Neo Angeles and other citizens of the world. This is Pinstripe Portaroo. Some of you may know me. I am a notorious gangster. Everyone wants to be respected in their life.

"But for me, I want to be respected...and feared.

"In my hands is a device that destroy a piece of our wonderful world. Now, I know what you saying, "like he has something like that, right?"

"Let's take this island for example."

There was live footage of an island. Pinstripe had his scientists pull a handle and the building begin to shake. A power crystal, inside a containment holder, powered up and send a blast down the hole.

People started get scared as the island was blown up, along with a piece of the planet.

"Do I have your attention now?" Pinstripe said.

Tropy saw the footage and looked on the map to see the island was destroyed along with a huge chunk of the planet it was attached to it.

"What have you done, Pinstripe?" He said with a look of horror.

"I got a list of demands, world leaders. I want them as followed because in an hour, you won't exist. Hahahaha."

\--Pinstripe's Factory--

Dinosaur Storage

"We need to move fast. That tremor must've been Pinstripe" Aku Aku said.

Aku Aku and Alex made to the green room to see the power source of the mind control in a form of an X.

"I should've known X was behind this. Stand back, Aku" Alex said, grabbing a sledgehammer.

Aku Aku looked confused on what the yeti was about to do.

"I gonna give it to X."

With a head start, Alex ran and threw the hammer toward the X. Once it hit, sparks spew out with an explosion.

The two heroes walked out of the room and saw the dinosaurs stirring up from their slumber with the headsets destroyed. Opening the cages and the door to the forest, Alex and Aku Aku freed the dinosaurs who turned out to be herbivores.

"I'm going to find Tawna" said Alex, running off.

\--Main Factory--

"You idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Pinstripe berated his lead scientists. He learned that the death machine will take up to two hours to be used again.

"I did, sir. But you weren't listened."

Before he went to choke the scientist, he received a video call. "What do you want?"

It was a camera shot on Tawna. "Hi baby."

"T-Ta-Tawna. You survived the night? What you want?"

"I want you. I missed you. I know I said I hate what you've done with dinosaurs and this planet. But, you're right. Let's show the world who the real ruler of the world."

Pinstripe laughed as he love to hear his girlfriend say he was right. Like Alex say he would.

"Here babe, the coordinates to my main factory. Come over and feel the world through my hands" Pinstripe said.

"Nah man. She rather not."

Pinstripe cocked up an eyebrow as he heard a male's voice. A white fur creature walked beside Tawna.

"Hey Pinstripe, Alex here. Nice place you got here. But it's uncool to pollute your toxic trash into this beautiful world. But thanks to you, I'm on my way to stop you. I believe this young lady will help me out. So be ready for a fight. I'm coming to get you."

The video call ended. The henchmen and scientists looked at Pinstripe as he was angry at what conspire just now. Well angry was a understatement.

"I want you to get this fuck where he breathes! I want you to find this nancy-mutt Alex, I want him DEAD! I want his family DEAD! I want his house burned to the GROUND! I wanna go there in the middle of the night and I wanna PISS ON HIS ASHES!"

"W-wha-what about your girlfriend?" a henchmen asked.

"The bitch can die with him. Battle stations!" Pinstripe ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

Prehistoric Era

"Alex, thank goodness you answered. Pinstripe has destroyed a piece of the planet here from the era you're in."

"So that's what the tremor was" said Aku Aku.

Alex and Aku Aku received a call from Dr. Tropy as they were on the way to Pinstripe's factory.

"He destroys it in the past, it'll cease to exist at the present. We on the way to stop him, but if we continue walking there, we won't make it in time" Alex said.

"I'll see if Coco can send one of these vehicle" Tropy said, calling Coco.

"What's going on, Doc? Coco asked.

"Long story short: Pinstripe destroy something in the past, affecting the present, Alex needs to travel fast. Can he use a vehicle of yours?"

"Uh, no. He'll crash it!" She told Tropy.

"He needs help. Without a vehicle and the Pinstripe's time for his demands to be met are ticking away."

Coco sighed as she knew she need to help Alex out. "Give him The Firefly. Tell him to reframe from destroying it or getting it destroyed."

"Thank you, Coco."

\--

Alex walked over to Tawna, hearing sobs coming from her. Before he could ask, he saw what she was crying about. It was a graveyard fill of dinosaurs that Pinstripe and his men used and killed.

"How could he live with himself to do this?" Tawna asked, crying at the sight.

Alex, at his height hugged her. He saw a couple of triceratops down. Small enough to be children. The yeti remember the mother chasing him and Aku Aku through the forest, thinking they were one of the porchers.

"He's going for pay."

"Alex, come in. Alex?" Tropy came on the watch the yeti wore. Alex answered the call.

"Coco is giving you Firefly. Use the goggles to see the weapon systems lock on to your target. Once it's red, the weapon is locked on and ready to fire. Just be careful with it."

"I will, Trope. Can't leave no promises. Just gotta make a quick stop."

After riding to the campsite, Alex came by the mother triceratops. Limping on the injured leg, the triceratops ate on a bush Alex gave her.

"Don't worry. We'll be back" he said, petting her. Aku Aku, Tawna, and Alex hopped on The Firefly and left for Pinstripe and his factory.

\--Atlantic Ocean--

Coco was riding on her jetski towards a oddly colored blue and pink pirate ship. Checking the radar, she put her vehicle in cloak mode and dived in the water in her scuba gear.

Inside the pirate ship, Mr. Gotcho was bored. His crew was bored. Being in the ocean was boring. Plus, without his friends, it was super boring.

"Ughhh! Why can't you guys be here. I'm bored around here!"

"Same here, Creed! I'm cold and freezing at in the arctic!" Big Wool said on the phone with Gotcho and Austin.

"This is part of the plan. Each of you are in separate areas till the heroes get there. They won't know that one of us has the real crystal. Plus I'm getting my battleship ready" Austin explained.

"Any more of boredom and I'll stab of my head with the crystal."

"Hold up. Wool, we're polar bears. How are you freezing?" Creed asked.

While the trio were arguing, Coco made her way inside the ship. Taking out of the crew mates, she found the room where the crystal is located. Using smoke to make lasers appear around the room, Coco cross the trap and was year the crystal.

But before grabbed it, the bandicoot glanced at the artifact. There was no glow and no feeling of power to the crystal. It's like it is a fake.

Furious, Coco backtrack out of the ship and hopped in the water. Swimming back to the cloaked jetski, she pulled a detonator and pressed the button.

\--Gotcho's Ship--

"Okay Wool. You got lucky and beat me once. I didn't spend much time in the lab. So I want a rematch!"

Big Wool busted laughing at his best friend losing at a video game they were playing. "You said that the last three times. You can't beat me."

"Whatev-" Mr. Gotcho couldn't finished as he heard an explosion. The alarm went off as the screen in Gotcho's quarters said "Abandon Ship."

"My baby!" He yelled. The ship was sinking fast and he grabbed the video games and entered the escape pod in his quarters. Launching in to the sky, he saw his ship go down.

"Gotcho, what happened?" Creed asked.

"She's gone. My baby is gone." He answered, flying away.

\--

Coco checked her radar and saw the crystal disappeared. But a new crystal appeared, this time in the arctic.

"Great. And I was enjoying the warm weather here" she complained, riding back to her boat.

\--Wasteland--

Slick was laying on the ground, breathing heavily and bruised from Azrael beating him up. Azrael was getting bored from the beating he was giving his enemy.

"Come on, Azrael. I know what you want. You don't need magic to enjoy yourself. Use...those paws. The feeling when your fist hits me and blood on them. If you hate me, you do it."

Azrael glanced at his clean paws. "You're right, Ricky. Need to get my paws dirty."

Grabbing his hair, Azrael start laying punches to our hero, blood staining his fur. An maniacally laugh came out of his mouth as the fun was continuing.

\--Pinstripe's Main Factory--

The main factory was bigger than the other factory Pinstripe was at. This factory had one big reactor to use his weapon for as well as preparing for the heroes to come and grab the crystal.

Four cannon blasters at each corner, awaiting for that yeti to show up. Inside the factory, Pinstripe was bored as not only he was waiting for Alex. But the reactor to charge up.

"Any signs of that idiot!?"

"No sir. Just clear skies and a missile heading towards me. A MISSIL-" there was static on the walkie talkie. Pinstripe looked on the screen to see a small object flying around.

"It's him! Fire!" Pinstripe ordered his men. The cannons fired in the sky where Alex was at, weaving around to dodge the attacks.

The yeti tried to concentrate on one of the cannons, but had to move due to the shots almost hitting Firefly. He ascend to the sky to get a better look. Twisting around to dodge the incoming shots, Firefly descend down and locked on all three cannons. Choosing one, Alex fired two missiles at right side cannon, blowing it up.

Pinstripe growled as he was down to two cannons. "Pterodactyls, attack!"

Out of the factory, a flock of pterodactyls flew out to attack the yeti in the sky. Alex couldn't shake off the dinosaurs as they gain closer to him.

The pterodactyl leading the charge was attacked from above along with the others. Alex turns the vehicle around to see other pterodactyls who wasn't controlled by Pinstripe.

"What in the world?" Alex and Pinstripe said in unison, watching the dinosaurs fighting each other.

The yeti saw an roof door where the controlled pterodactyls came from and flew inside. Waiting for him with his tommy gun was Pinstripe.

"It's over, Pinstripe. Hand me the crystal" Alex ordered, earning a laugh from the portaroo.

"Over? No, my good sir. This is just the beginning, you furball."

Alex jumped down off Firefly and on the floor of the factory. Pinstripe stood at the platform looking down at the yeti.

"If you call yourself a ma-uh, portaroo, boss. Yeah a boss, drop the gun and let's fight" Alex challenge the gangster.

"Heh, I'm on top of the world! I don't step down for some commoner like you. I'm like a carnivore, eat those that oppose me till I'm on top of the food chain. This isn't game I play just to flex. In hindsight, I'm like a tyrannosaurus rex!"

A growl cause the yeti's eyes to widen and a chill to crawl up his spine. Slowly turning around, Alex met with a large teeth smile of a tyrannosaurus.

"Hey buddy. Good tyrannosaurus rex. You wouldn't like me, I taste nasty and I'm covered in fur. I'm vegan so I'm not tasty at all. (No offense to vegans)"

"Rex, kill him!" Ordered Pinstripe. The large carnivore creeped closely towards yeti as he back away. With his back against the wall, Alex was trapped.

But a mighty roar stop the tyrannosaurus from eating the yeti. With a beam of light, Alex saw his savior. The triceratops that he and Aku Aku saved.

"I thought you be in trouble. She lead the other dinosaurs to rescue you" Aku Aku said. The triceratops and tyrannosaurus circle around each other, growling as they pounced at one another.

Pinstripe was ticked off on what was going wrong with his plans. Receiving a call, he was in need of good news.

"This better be good!"

"Sir, there's a pterodactyl in the lab and your girlfriend is here as well, attacking our guards" the head scientist explained.

"Ugh! How long do we have left for the reactor?" Pinstripe harshly asked.

"55 minutes."

"Damn! Increase the power now!"

"Are you crazy? These can kill everyone here!"

"If that kills that damn bitch and that yeti, then do it! I'm on my way back there." Pinstripe yelled and hung up the call.

The scientist didn't want to die. He didn't even want help Pinstripe. But if he comes here to see the crystal powering up at 5%, the scientist was dead. He did what he was told and increased the power.

Pinstripe started to head for the laboratory. But before he left, he pressed a button and with a noise and growl, 10 eyes glared at the portoroo.

"Eat him alive."

\--

The triceratops her tail, striking the tyrannosaurus, causing it to fall. The three horned herbivore kicked up his back right leg, preparing to charge at the carnivore.

"You got this!" Alex cheered on as he was ready to see the mother triceratops win this classic jurassic match.

The beast went to charge, but fell over when a sharp pain hit her once injured leg.

"Oh no. I got you" Alex said, running toward the triceratops. But he was tackled by two velociraptors. As he was down, the yeti saw the triceratops fight at the three raptors.

The tyrannosaurus got back up and saw the herbivore down on the floor. Running towards it, the carnivore start stomping on her head.

"Stop it! Please!" Alex said, trying to break free from the velociraptors.

\--

Tawna finished beating up the last batch of henchmen in the laboratory. Lucky she took judo classes back at Neo Angeles. The pterodactyl left a scientist up and let him fall into it's mouth.

"Uh, okay. Now we don't know how stop this machine."

As soon she said, a scientist popped up and messed with the machine with a purple artifact inside a containment tube.

"Stop!"

"I can't! He's on his way here. Leave while you're still alive" the scientist warn the bandicoot.

The pterodactyl let out a noise, walking toward the scientist. Tawna tried to stop the dinosaur, waving her hands to get it to stop.

"Listen, you destroy apart of land here, where this creature and others live, they won't have a home. We won't have a place to live. Think about whats really at steak for them. Pinstripe only cares for himself and doesn't care about their homes or families he had as his slaves. We can stop him now. I need your help to do it."

The scientist wanted to help her out. He saw what Pinstripe was doing to the world and the dinosaurs here. It was unethical and inhuman. Even though he was working for an bipedal portaroo who seen too many mafia movies.

The scientist's thoughts were interrupted by gunshots. Him and Tawna duck to the ground. The pterodactyl scream in pain, flapping it's wing.

"Who's going to stop me?"

Tawna and the scientist look at Pinstripe, tommy gun in hand. "I tried of you, you worthless bitch! You were nothing when you came to me and now you'll be nothing in death."

Tawna's eyes shrink as his ex boyfriend point his gun at her.

"No!" She screamed, probably her last words as he fired.

The pterodactyl flap over to the bandicoot, blocking the bullets

\--

"No!" Alex screamed as the tyrannosaurus was about bite the neck of the triceratops, ready to kill it.

\--

The meteor in the sky glowed as it came down to the planet. It broke into three piece, two of them heading to the base. The tyrannosaurus, Alex and Pinstripe closed their eyes as they were blinded by the sudden light.

\--

Alex open his eyes and was confused that he was looking through a visor. He saw the velociraptors hiss at him. The yeti felt amazed like a surge of power was unleashed.

"Woah, this is awesome" he said, looking at his body. His body was in a blue suit with white triangles on his arms down to his legs and a blue helmet that resemble a triceratops.

Speaking of the triceratops, she was like a robot. She was blue with white triangles and her horns colored gold.

The tyrannosaurus backed up as it was didn't know what was going on. The triceratops roared as it charged toward the carnivore.

Alex got in a fighting stance, waiting for the raptors to attack. All five raptors charge at him and found themselves taken down by the yeti.

"This power is awesome! It's like my Zyuranger (Mighty Morphin PR) powers but it isn't them. Plus blue isn't my color though."

With a powerful slam, the tyrannosaurus rex was down as the triceratops roar in victory.

"Okay, we need to find Tawna. I had her sneak into the lab. Hopefully, she's okay" Alex said, hopping on the mecha triceratops. Him and Aku Aku went off to the lab.

\--

Tawna open her eyes, touching her face and body. "What in the world is this?"

She touch the yellow pteradactyl resemble helmet along the yellow suit and white triangles going down her arms and legs.

The pterodactyl that protect her was like a robot, flapping its wings to hover.

Pinstripe was on the floor, away from his tommy gun. When he saw the light brighten in the room, it felt like he was pushed across the room.

The portaroo open his eyes and saw a figure in yellow suit and a yellow helmet standing under what semm like a robotic pteradactyl. "What the fu!"

Before he can finish his sentence, the flying dinosaur land beside him, picking him up with its beak.

"Well, Pinstripe, any last words?" The figure asked, sounding a lot like Tawna.

He turn to see his main scientist. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

The scientist did as he was told and turned off the reactor.

"You stupid son of a, wait till I get down from here!"

"Well look who fell down from his throne." Pinstripe turn his attention to the blue figure riding on a blue triceratops.

"What the hell are you?" Pinstripe asked.

"Alex, is that you?" Tawna asked the blue outfit figure.

"Tawna, you look great in yellow."

"Thank you. What should we do with him?"

"Hmm, eaten."

"I agree" Tawna said.

The pterodactyl threw the gangster portaroo up in the air. Pinstripe saw his life flash in his eyes. His kingdom, no, his world was crumbling apart. Thanks to that yeti and his ex girlfriend.

Praying quickly while descending to the open mouth dinosaur, his prayers were answer by an guardian angel as he was teleported away.

"What? Where he go?" asked Tawna, looked around the room to see where he go.

"He was saved. But we won. Hell yeah!" Alex said, celebrating.

The yeti went up to the containment tube where the crystal was in. The scientist open the tube as Alex grabbed the artifact.

"Thanks man. But why you helping us?" Alex asked the scientist.

"Because Pinstripe is an asshole."

Alex and Tawna agreed. A portal appear and Alex and Aku Aku went discuss an issue before they went in.

"What do we do? Our plan could be exposed" Alex said.

Aku Aku laughed a bit. "I believe in the more, the merrier. But he help get the crystal out. Tawna helped up along the way. I say they're good."

The yeti motioned the two to the portal, walking into it after a long battle against Pinstripe. But the dinosaurs were free and the prehistoric era was in peace.

\--TimeTwister--

The group return to the TimeTwister, greeted by Dr. Tropy. Aku Aku talked to the Time Wizard about Tawna and the scientist helping them out.

"From the power source of your...uh dino watch, the meteor was a piece of my hourglass. But it seems like both of these powers found two and it needs one more member."

Alex checked out the triceratops' head morpher on his wrist. Tawna looked at her morpher, that resemble the pteradactyl's head.

"One more, huh. Man if only...OH MY GOD, SLICK!"

"What happened to Slick?" Tropy asked.

Before Alex can ask, a hologram appear in the room. The boss and the cause of the world going wrong was in front of the group.

"Uka Uka" Aku Aku said.

"Where's Slick?!" Alex yelled at the evil mask.

With an evil laugh, Uka Uka move to reveal an familiar person, a friend. A look of worry was on the yeti's face as he saw him.

"Hey...bud."


	11. Chapter 11

\--Uka Uka Wasteland--

During the battle at Pinstripe's Factory

Slick's face was hurting. You can say he can't feel his face when he was looking at Azrael. Yeah, I know it was bad joke.

The former Prince glanced at the red strained paws. He felt great to punch that idiot who cost him the kingdom of Felina from him. The wizard who beat him, an upperclass wizard. A whole year of anger relinquished just like that.

"Hey...Azrael. What did...he promise you?"

The wizard turned to the battered Slick, inhaling air through his mouth due to blood running through his nose.

"Power. Revenge."

"Haha, blinded by anger. I guess you haven't learned your lesson from Malacore. Look...around you. You know what a wasteland is right? It's nothing, no life, no Felina or anything..." Slick said, trying to make Azrael see the error of trusting Uka Uka.

"Darla failed to stop Alex and was lashed by Malacore. She's still alive off somewhere. You working for someone that really doesn't take crap from anyone. You fail this time, it's your life. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up, you rambling buffoon. You don't know me. This could be the world I want. Who the hell are you to know me!?" Azrael lashed out.

"Because...I'm not dead. You said back at Felina, when you were free, you'll kill me. So why am I barely breathing?"

Azrael's paws glowed as he stomp towards the weakened Felinian, ready to end his life right then and there. Slick closed his eyes to unsee his untimely demise.

Azrael wanted to finish the Felinian once and for all. His life, ruined by Slick. But he found himself frozen, not obliterate his enemy.

"What the hell? Why am I standing still? He should be dead! He promise I get rid of him, everything will be back to normal. So why am I just standing there?"

"Azrael!" Uka Uka called for him. "Your play time is over. We need him."

"Y-yes sir" Azrael said, using his magic to levitate Slick to the lair.

\--

"Hey bud."

Alex's eyes widen as he looked at his best friend. Blood going down his nose, bruised right eye, left eye wasn't as bad as the other and his robe and teared up, revealing parts of his skin cut and bruised.

"Don't worry, I'm living. Just had an painful conversation with Uka Uka. Let's just say he's brutally honest with me" Slick said. Even beaten up and maybe close to death, he thought it was funny to crack jokes.

"Uka Uka, what have you done to him?" Tropy asked, worrying look on his face.

"This is your one and only warning. Do what we demand and we'll spare him" Uka Uka menacingly said.

"We would exchange your pathetic best friend and sidekick for the two crystals you have. You plan anything stupid, he's dead. You keep the crystals, he's dead. Here's a portal to my world. I'll see you soon."

The hologram disappeared, leaving the four stunned at the sight of one of their heroes in the hands of Uka Uka and his henchmen.

"What are we going to do?" Tawna asked. Alex stormed off.

"Tropy and I are going to plan something. Tawna and...we never got your name" Aku Aku said to the scientist.

"Oh, I never had a name being the clones of Cortex's henchmen."

"How about Zale. It means strong. After you stood up to Pinstripe, you deserve it" said Tawna.

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's give them time. We gotta find Alex."

Tawna and Zale went off to find the yeti while Tropy and Aku Aku come up with a plan to save Slick and keep the crystal.

\--

Alex hid in his room. Tears roll down his face as he couldn't take the image of Slick out of his head. He should've save him from Azrael's clutches and it feels like he let him down.

In his head, he knew he had to make this right. Some say it's stupid and careless. But he know what has to happen to save his best friend.

\--Arctic Ocean--

Coco made it to the arctic, bundled in warm clothes and in her boat, searching for the crystal. The bandicoot use an remote sonar drone, looking for any sign of the crystal.

But she found out something worse. Surrounded by red dots, she found out those dots were underwater mines. Coco had her work cut out.

\--S.S. Unicornpia--

On the battleship he created, Austin and Mr. Gotcho spied on our hero using an penguin cam.

"Haha. Jokes on our little hero here. We got cameras around Wool's sub. We'll get to see who we dealing with" Austin said, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh Creed, there's just two of them. The cat was captured by Uka Uka couple of days ago and the yeti got the second crystal" Gotcho explained.

"So...this must be a new hero, huh. We're about to be supervillians number one. A new hero wants our powerful, long, juicy crystal" said Creed, grating his hips.

\--Arctic Ocean--

Coco continue on watching the radar, looking for the crystals location. But what she found was an huge structure made of ice.

The bandicoot looked in awe as she drove towards it. This was a sign and she hope it is the actual crystal. Coco parked her boat and climbed up an iceberg and made her way to the coliseum.

\--Wasteland--

Uka Uka's Lair

Azrael was guarding Slick, who was sleeping while tied up on a chair. He use his powers to find Felina in this alternate planet. He wanted to prove that idiot wrong. Uka Uka freed him and promise his revenge on Slick and Felina. That was why he agree to help him.

\--Felina Prison--

Flashback

Azrael couldn't sleep. He never sleep anymore since being locked away. Too busy plotting Slick's death, how to escape this prison and overthrow his father and mother. But the former Prince was stuck there.

Until a pair of red menacing eyes stared at him at the corner of the cell.

"I sense darkness within you. A thrist of revenge and power you crave to make others bow to you" a deep voice said, causing Azrael to get up.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Azrael ordered.

"Behind you, in the shadows."

The former Prince looked in the corner, draped with darkness, staring at the red eyes in front of him.

"I can give you what you want. All you have to do is help me on a plan to takeover the world. With my powers, we can destroy all who oppose us. Will you join me?"

The stranger who appeared in the shadow of his cell just give an offer not telling Azrael who it was or how he found him other sensing his frustration. But the offer convince Azrael to smile and accept his offer.

\--Uka Uka's Lair--

Azrael begin to think that maybe he was blinded by revenge to see if Uka Uka was telling the truth. Wait he thought, he got his magic back, he got his revenge on Slick. Uka Uka said what was going to do. Ricky was just getting into his-

Azrael paused his thought as he saw something disturbing. Nothingness. No civilization, no building, just debris and emptiness of Felina.

If this world was it's future, he wouldn't be able to take control it since it demolished.

\--TimeTwister--

It was late. Perfect time to leave. Tawna and Zale were asleep. Aku Aku and Tropy were arguing about whatever plan will work. It didn't matter because only one will. Grabbing the two crystals, Alex walked towards the portal Uka Uka created.

"I'm on the way, bud."

\--Jungle Temple--

King Azrael in his spell bubble was breaking through the dark spell. But as the spell was about the break, the temple started to cave in.

Bianca saw what was happening and helped the temple to stay together.

"You break this spell, it's going to cave in. We're gonna need some help" the Sorceress said.

"We need help. And I know who to get. It's time for some old friends" the King said.

\--Big Wool's Ice Colosseum--

Coco made it to the entrance on the large ice built colosseum, admiring it's structure, even the cute snowflakes. Going through the long tunnel, she made it to the battlefield. A crowd of penguins made noise, displeased with the bandicoot.

The only problem was the battlefield was nothing but water. Beyond freezing water.

"OHHHHH HERO! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR THE ONE WHO GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND FEEEEL THE POWAH!"

An submarine emerged out of the water, an polar bear popped out of the top of the underwater vehicle.


	12. Chapter 12

Uka Uka and Azrael awaited for the crystals to make it to them. Slick was still tied up, feeling a bit better, but his body still hurt like hell.

In the distance, the powerless Felinian saw a white fur yeti with two crystals walking towards the three.

"Oh no, Alex, no."

After a few minutes, Alex stood in front of them, holding out the crystals. Azrael appear in front of the yeti and took the crystal. Alex snarled at the wizard who look like he didn't want to take the crystals.

After giving the crystals to the villians, Slick appear in front of Alex untied. The yeti hug his best friend, not wanting to let go even though he was told to because Slick could barely breathe.

"Thanks to your foolish friendship, I got what I want and the world is closer to looking like this wasteland."

Uka Uka laughed maniac, teleporting out of the area. A portal appear and the reunited best friends went in.

\--TimeTwister--

Alex and Slick arrived back to the TimeTwister to an unhappy Dr. Tropy and a displeased Aku Aku.

"Hello everyone. Nice to you all haha" Slick said, trying to break the ice.

Tawna and Alex helped Slick to a room so he can rest. After the Felinian was bandaged and sleeping, Alex came out to meet Dr. Tropy and Aku Aku.

"Alex, what you did was premature and reckless. My brother would've killed you both and take the crystals without us knowing."

"Excuse me? My best friend would've died if you two had a plan. And then what, guys? You would have a bigger problem than Uka Uka to deal with. Anyway, what was your plan?" Alex snapped back at the two.

They were silent. There were no plan. But Uka Uka wouldn't just spare Slick and Alex's life. It wasn't in his character.

"What's that? Silence? I thought so. Aku Aku, Crash's life is already in your hands. I be damned if you let him die!"

"Alex, the world is back in danger. We're trying to save it. I understand-"

"Don't act like you understand! Slick is my best friend, my brother. I would let the world die before I let him die. Our friendship is strong together and we promise to stop Uka Uka together. So, I don't give me lip when you couldn't come up with anything. If you had a heart, you would've done the same thing for who you cared about."

Alex walked away from Tropy and Aku Aku, walking back in Slick's room. The witch doctor lower his eyes floating away from the Time Wizard.

\--Uka Uka's Lair--

Azrael went off to find Uka Uka. He needed to set his mind right. Ricky poisoned his mind to make him doubt about Uka Uka's loyalty.

Azrael walked up to the entrance of his leader's room, but quickly hid on the side as he heard Uka Uka voice along with another voice.

"Is our plan still going on?" an feminine voice asked.

"Without a pair of troublesome heroes in the way! But we gathered one of them here. We exchange his life for the crystals he took and they gave it to us" Uka Uka laughed.

"What about your 'apprentice?' She asked, causing Azrael's ears to perk up.

"He was only useful to keep your father and that annoying bandicoot locked away. I gave him what he wanted. As long as he out of our way, he can live."

"Ha, that's all he's useful for. His father is trying to free those two."

Uka Uka laughed. "I don't care. They should be dead now. Rescuing them for no reason. But it's time to continue on the plan."

"Don't worry. I got you. Hurricos is still on the works. My men are making sure we have everything in control."

His paws clench up. His anger rising. Azrael wanted to burst in there and tell Uka Uka off. But he didn't. He heard what his father was doing. The place Uka Uka told him to seal up with the spell from the Medieval Era. He left the area, thinking of an idea on the process.

\--Big Wool's Ice Colosseum--

Coco carefully walked on the bridge to the platform while Big Wool stared at her, trying to figure out where he seen her before.

"You have something I want!" Coco shouted

"You mean this!" Wool said, pulling out the crystal.

"Oh, come on!" Coco, Austin, and Gotcho said, facepalming.

"Why would you show that? Now, she knows it's fake" Austin said

"Well Creed, it's your fault. You designed them like that" said Mr. Gotcho.

"Ugh, that's a fake crystal, you idiot! Screw this, I'm out of here!" Coco said, sliding to the bridge. Unfortunately it was destroyed by a cannon.

"Haha, you thought you walk away after I've been stranded here for days, stuck in this small submarine, and freezing cold in this place!"

"Aren't you a polar bear?"

Big Wool gasp. "Did you assume my species? How dare you! Do you not know who this submarine belongs to? My great granddaddy to my granddaddy to my daddy, The Bearminator."

Coco's eyes widen as she heard that name before.

"He was the best around the icebergs of Chillantica. Until he was beaten by little do-gooders killing him. You have insulted me, my daddy, my granddaddy, my great granddaddy. You shall not escape!"

With that said, the first cannon fired in the sky. Coco tap her feet together, revealing skate blades on her feet. The object Wool fired landed and it was an little mechicanal polar bear with a missile on it's back.

Listening to the beep going faster, the bandicoot moved from the bear's eyesight. The robot kept it's eyes on her and fire the missile, but missed.

The bear start chasing after Coco, trying to push her into the cold water. Playing an idea in her head, she stood by the edge of the platform. The bear charged full speed towards the bandicoot.

Skating to the side, Coco watch the bear fly out of the platform and fall into the water. A missile burst out of the water and hit Big Wool.

"Ouch! Creed, why did it hit me?"

"I don't know, man. It must've been an malfunction from the water. Just keep fighting" Austin said.

Big Wool's submarine twist over to the other side, a huge cannon in the middle this time. He fired a shot at the platform and destroy a quarter of the left side.

"Wool, why don't you use that cannon!?" Creed asked.

"It's an family tradition, man!" Wool answer, turning back to the three cannon. Two cannons fired and two robo bears land on the platform.

Coco dodge the missiles and try to get the bears to fall in the water. But when they bump into each other, they start to fight. She watch them push while Big Wool tried to get them to focus on the enemy. But the bears rolled into the water. Missiles flew out, circle around the polar bear and hit him.

A cannonball took a quarter of the right, leaving the platform in half.

"That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Wool yelled out.

"If this is Mr. Nice Guy, I hate to see you angry" Coco sarcastically said, ticking the bear off.

Three robot bears flew on to the platform. Two landed by the sides of Coco, but one slide off the platform, hanging on.

The bandicoot hears the beeping going faster from the other two bears. The beeping stop and the missiles fire. Coco perform a split, dodging the weapons.

The two bears whined as they were blown up by the missiles. The other robot bear started to malfunction, locking on to Coco, then to Big Wool. It couldn't make an decision, so it fired off.

Coco, Big Wool, even Austin and Gotcho follow the missile flying in the air, around the colosseum, and around the submarine. It end up flying into the big cannon behind Big Wool.

"Uh oh."

The submarine blew up. Big Wool flew in the air, not to be seen by the naked eye.

"Looks like he's blasting off" Coco said, laughing at her own joke. She looked around to find a way off the platform.

"Ugh, fun."

\--Jungle Temple--

King Azrael went a message to the students in his school. Sasha, Bayley, Becky, Arnold, and even Mr. Marco came to help. They tried to stop the rocks from falling. But when the King try to break the seal, the temple continue to collapse.

"Your highness, we can't hold this much longer" Macro said, straining his magic.

"I can't hold on much longer" Bianca said, feeling weak.

Suddenly, everyone's magic stop working and the temple collapse. After the dust settled, The Sorceress, The King and the others looked at the temple, disappointed that they didn't even save Crash or Cortex.

"Don't worry...I save them for you."

King Azrael turned around to see his son behind him, holding an blue tube.

"Hi dad. I don't have much time, so I do the talking. I wanted to make you proud. The stories of the days people fear your name and wipe those who opposed you out of existence.

"But as I got the good ol' days in my head, thinking I can be like you, I never saw the world change for the better. Now, I tried to kill my family and destroy this world. I don't deserve the title of Prince nor your name. We may see each other later in our lives, but just know...I always love you."

Azrael teleported with the tube out of the temple. The king looked on, a tear rolling down his eye as a smile was on his face. "Let's go home everyone."

\--TimeTwister--

Alex stood on the roof, looking at the moon. It was beautiful like the Earth's moon. Somedays he miss going to Earth to see how everyone is doing. He didn't regret being in The Forgotten World or whatever this place is.

He turn his head to see Tropy knocking on the door. The yeti turn his direction back to the moon. The Time Wizard walked over to the balcony Alex was standing by.

"Alex, I was just like you. I wasn't...like this before. I was a regular scientist, wanted the knowledge about time and space. My team, my girlfriend, and myself created a machine to travel through time. I tested it out and that day changed my life and changed me.

"I was trapped in the time stream, not able to stop or to go back. What felt like minutes turn out to be years. My skin change, my body felt like it was trying to shut down. I was back in the lab where I tested out the machine and found out nobody try to bring me back. My girlfriend was married, my friends never knew me. I thought I was in an alternate timeline, but it wasn't.

"I tried to kill myself but I wanted the world to pay for forgetting about me. So I created what you see today, learn to control my time traveling ability, and important, threw my heart away.

"For all these years I was evil, this mission is the time for me to do something good. My heart may be gone and I don't have any friends. But if it was one of y'all in danger, I would gladly risk my life for you."

Alex smiled after hearing about Tropy's statement. The two went inside to get ready for bed. As the group were together (with the exception of Slick), a portal appear and Coco was in front of them.

"Whew, thanks Doc. I would've have hypothermia if I stood there any longer."

"I didn't teleport you here. Where did you go? You're shivering" Tropy said, receiving a confuse look from the bandicoot.

"Then who did?"

"I did."

The heroes turn behind them, some had a look of surprised. Alex and Coco on the other hand were fueled by the rush of anger of the two people they despise.

"You son of a bitch!"

They went to punch the two. When they got close, their bodies froze.

"As expected, I knew they do that."


	13. Chapter 13

\--TimeTwister--

Alex and Coco stared at the two individuals who invade the TimeTwister. Tawna and Zale looked at one of them, bad memories flowing back. Aku Aku and Tropy looked at the other one, wondering why he was there and trying to figure out if this is a setup.

Prince Azrael and Dr. Neo Cortex stood there, almost enjoying the facial reaction.

"The hell you doing here!?" Coco and Alex asked in unison.

"I'll go first. I rescued him before he was crumbled into bits. I know you know what I did to Ricky when he was over at the Wasteland. I was still pissed about our last encounter and I wanted revenge. But as he ran his mouth, he got to me and I didn't believe him. Now, I'm here to screw over Uka Uka, starting off with saving him."

"Since you're alive, Crash better be as well!" Coco said to Cortex. The former evil scientist scratch the back of his head.

"He is. But he would've been dead if it wasn't for me. A piece of metal from my gun stab him in his ribs. I went to help heal his wounds, but he was still in bad shape. I had induce your brother in a coma and froze him. He's alive but asleep. He has to wake up on his own."

Azrael reveal a blue tube covered in frost. Wiping the frost off, reveal Crash's face. Coco slightly smile, glad to see her brother after years of him trapped in that temple. But she wish he wasn't in a comatose state.

"Why should we believe you. Since the time you made Crash, you always despise him. Why the change of heart?" Coco asked Cortex.

"Because seeing the look in his eyes, in pain. I could've end him, put him out of his misery. But I didn't. After all the years fighting, trying to conquer the world, trying to end him, being defeated, then being yelled at by Uka Uka,

"I'm tired of it all. I give up and I didn't want to just watch him die. Crash has a family and I don't have anyone else."

Cortex was really alone. His creatures he called allies were off doing something with their lives. His closest friend, Dr. Brio and N. Gin were Peace Prize winners. Lastly his niece, Nina graduated from Madame Amberly Academy of Evil. The years he can't get back.

"Okay. So what about you, Azrael? Why you help them?" Alex asked, sneering at the former Prince.

"Because Uka Uka has plans with the crystals in Hurricos of Avalar. That's all I got other than someone else is working with him. She was wearing a cloak so I don't know who it is."

"If Uka Uka wanted to use the crystal, why does he have henchmen to protect them? He can use them himself" Alex said.

"It's very complicated thing to talk about" Cortex, Coco, Aku Aku, and Tropy said together.

"There's no logic to this, fine. So I know he saved Pinstripe at The Prehistoric Era and have the two crystals from me. So he has all the crystals, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I met one of his buddies. They have a crystal. So I can take it away from them" said Coco, cracking her knuckles. "But after some rest."

Prince Azrael got ready to teleport, but was stopped by Aku Aku. "Sir Azrael, thanks for saving Crash...and Cortex. Why don't you help us stop Uka Uka?"

"Haha, because there's always going to be someone else wanting to take over the world. Malacore, Uka Uka, Darla is still out there and someone new will try. It's an ongoing cycle. Someone has to put an end to it. I betrayed my kingdom, I betrayed the crown, I betrayed my family, and I slaughter my name in the dirt. I have to make things right again. On my own."

Azrael glowed, turning his back to the heroes. "I am no longer Azrael. I hope we won't meet again."

The former Prince disappeared, leaving Aku Aku and Alex slightly disappointed that he couldn't help them. But before they can do anything, an transmission came in.

"OHHHHHHHH HEROES! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP-"

"Gotcho, we don't have time for all of that. Okay, little miss hero. You snuck abroad Mr. Gotcho's ship. You destroy Big Wool's family heirloom and now he's in kinda bad shape. But you haven't got this yet. I know who you are, Coco Bandicoot. Sorry to hear about your brother. But I guess you wanna have a reunion with him.

"You are a tough cookie with a good history, Coco. But you've met someone like me. I invite you to Luau Island to my ship, the S.S. Unicornpia and try to take my precious, my crystal.

"So come to your grave if you want this lovely crystal, I triple dog dare you."

Austin and Gotcho end their transmission. Coco sighed in grief as she was tired from the two weeks of travel, especially spending hours in the arctic. But she was given the punk card. This bandicoot wasn't a punk.


	14. Chapter 14

TimeTwister

Slick rested on the bed he was put on when arriving back to TimeTwister. After a few days of rest, his injuries were healing, but the Felinian was far from 100%.

"You look like you been through a war, Ricky."

"I feel like I've been through two wars within a week" he said.

Slick was in a video call with Princess Sal of Charmed Ridge. She wondered where Slick has been for days, missing out of her tea parties and events.

Slick felt like an idiot for not telling The Princess about the new mission from the start. "I'm sorry for not telling."

"It's fine, Sir Ricky. I just want you to be careful and safe. I care for your safety."

Princess Sal and Slick have hanging out a lot after the death of Malacore and Baalo Sheen. The Felinian and The Princess help rebuild the castles at the Ridge, hangout, and went to some elegant parties.

Some would say that they may be a cou-

Loud noises echo in the call. Slick looked out of the window, seeing Coco working on something.

"Uh, I'm sorry for the noise. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Okay, Sir Ricky. Get some rest" Sal said, ending the call.

Charmed Ridge

It felt great to see Ricky, even if he was far away from her. Ever since the invasion of Charmed Ridge, The Princess grew fond of the former wizard because of his bravery and courage. Everytime they were together, they know more of each other and the closer they get.

But for now, it was lonely without Ricky. If only she had the courage to tell him that she likes him. Maybe after his adventure, she will.

TimeTwister

"Wh-what is going on here?" Slick asked as he exit his room. Alex looked at his best friend like he was crazy.

"Ricky Robinson, get your butt back in bed, now!"

"How ca-"

"NOW!" Alex yelled. Slick slowly went back in his room, closing the door.

Alex knew Slick wants to help out with him, but the yeti wasn't going to take a chance on his buddy in his current condition.

Coco was fixing her jetski for the battle against Creed. Aku Aku floated inside watching her work. The bandicoot was always builder, fixer-up-per when she young. It was like watching her put together a vehicle again.

"Always love to fix your toys."

"As much as I love to use them, things are just not easy as they use to be" said Coco.

"Coco, I know you were angry at me for not protecting Crash. I...I wanted to save him. Crash was like a son to me. We are a family. I wanted to go back in time to save him. I would've even died in Uka Uka's clutches to bring him back. I-"

"Aku Aku, I was out of line. I thought Crash was dead and I blamed you. I had to find a way to save him and I blamed you for all of this. But now is the time for us to help Crash by finishing Uka Uka, once and for all."

Aku Aku smiled at his adopted daughter. He was glad they were back together and on the same plan. This was better than their last conversation when Coco walked away from him.

The bandicoot hugged the mask, then both of them looked on at the large blue tube that Crash was inside. "Please, be okay."

-Uka Uka's Lair-

"Where is that wrench!?"

"I can't find her at the moment, Uka Uka. But the crystal is still there."

Uka Uka floated around his room, patiently. His plan was almost finished. He just needed one more crystal to continue on. But there are roadblocks in the way.

"Ugh, find her and get that crystal! Bring her back here after you finished."

"Yes Uka Uka" the cloaked figure said, walking inside a portal that appeared beside her.

The evil mask looked on to the four crystals that will give him ultimate power. Once the fifth crystal is received, all will fall to him he thought as he laughed.

\--S.S. Unicornpia--

The battleship known as S.S. Unicornpia sit beautifully in the clear waters of Luau Island. Vacationers and tourist looked on at the sight while Capt. Creed await his opponent...for two days.

"Where is she? She should've been here since I issued the challenge! Maybe she knows that I have bested her and it'll be a shame for to lose in front of everyone" Creed said, laughing hysterically.

Mr. Gotcho was slightly irritated, sea sick, and hungry. "Creed, we've been waiting for two days. I'm going to the shore to get some food."

"No, no, wait. Who is going to manage the cannons and missiles? You're my right hand man. Coco could ambush us while you're gone."

"She could've ambush us when we were asleep. But she didn't. So if those that's not manualing a weapon come with me! Let's eat!" Mr. Gotcho said, leading a bunch of crewmates leaving to a boat.


	15. Chapter 15

\--TimeTwister--

Coco was getting ready to ride her jetski to the portal. Slick walked out of his quarters, getting an angry look from Alex.

"Didn't I tell you to-ow!"

"Don't yell at me" Slick said, wacking the yeti in the head with his crutch. "So whats going on?"

"Coco is going to Luau Island to takedown The S.S. Unicornpia and retrieve the crystal" Dr. Tropy explained.

"The S.S. Unicornpia sound stupid and also sounds like a battleship. What were your plan going head to head with a warship?"

"Go there, jump aboard, grab the crystal, blow up the ship" Coco said with a pride of confidence on her face.

Unfortnately, Slick had a deadpan expression on his face. "That's how you die. Famous last words. I don't know what you and Crash use to do. But around Alex and I, we work as a team. We're a team and we're going to work together."

Using his laptop, the Felinian searched the name of the ship. He stumble on a website that explain the mechanics and weapons of the S.S. Unicornpia.

"Photon cannons, missiles, torpedoes. Who writes their weapons of their battleship?"

"An manic who wants me dead" Coco said. The group looked on and saw three polar bears. One Coco recognize from the battle in the artic and the other two from the transmission.

Slick was thinking of a plan. Not just a plan came into his head, but an sick plan that can't be fooled. He just needed to make a quick call.

\--S.S. Unicornpia--

Creed stood by the platform, awaiting his nemisis. Something splashed in the distrance and for the 180th time his lookout told him it was just a dolphin.

The polar bear was annoyed. How dare she make him wait. Once a challenge is issued, it's to be answered! For a hero, Coco Bandicoot is, she is, she's a...

"SHE'S HERE!" The lookout announced.

Creed looked on with his handy telescope. A portal disappeared and the blonde haired bandicoot herione rode on her jetski towards the battleship.

"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Creed ordered.

Photon cannons, missiles, torpendos, every weapon fired towards Coco. The bandicoot swerve left and right, dodging the attacks.

Creed pulled his hair as he saw his weapons missed. "Continue fire. She can't dodge all of them."

As the polar bear laughed manically, above the ship was a portal, Sir Felance-a-Lot hovered down.

"You sure this will work?"

"Of course. Just hold in tight" said Slick.

Coco dodge more of the blast, causing Creed to unleash a roar in anger. "All of that training and none of y'all can HIT HER!"

"Sir, we never were trained" a sailor told their Commander.

He was right. They were never trained to use the weapons of The S.S. Unicornpia. Creed awkwardly laugh, scratching his head.

The two photon cannons stop firing, getting the polar bear to look at his minions controlling them.

"Commander, cannons are down. They need to recharge."

"How are we on missiles and torpendos?" Creed asked.

"Running low, sir."

Creed was about to lose his mind. Coco was dodging his weapons. With the cannons down, the timing couldn't get worse than this.

But it just did.

The warship shaked mighty, but kept it up floating. Creed turned around and immediately regret it.

Sir Felance-a-Lot stood tall over the polar bear, cannons and the missile launchers.

"What the-"

The robocat slam its lance straight down the warship. Felance fired micro missiles at the cannons, blowing them up.

With the chaos involved, Coco fell out of the control room of Sir Felance-a-Lot, landing inside the ship.

"I'm in, Slick."

"Alright. Plan C is all mine."

Slick typed on his computer, putting Sir Felance-a-Lot to his control.

"Been out of action for a while, time to get back."

\--Luau Island--

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a large soda" Mr. Gotcho order in front of the waiter.

"Sir, this is a buffet" the bulky tiki waiter told the polar bear, receiving a shock expression.

"Oh damn, you're right. C'mon guys."

The crew went in to the resturant, but stoped when they heard an explosion coming from the S.S. Unicornpia.

Mr. Gotcho sighed, not even paying attention to the sight. "The dolphin population will drop if this continue on."

\--S.S. Unicornpia--

Coco made it to the engine room where the crystal was located. Putting on the hazard protection suit on, she used a claw to grab the artifact.

Taking off the suit, Coco ran out of the room and into a flood of sailors.

"Hey, its her!" one of them pointed out.

"Do you really want to fight or get out of this sinking ship alive?" she asked them.

"Oh, uh, you got a point there."

The sailors kept on running, leaving the bandicoot to run back to where she came from.

Back on top, Slick finished destroying the last missile launcher. Creed was on the fritz.

"No, no, no! Where are you guys going?!" he yelled at his crew.

"The ship is sinking. Our weapons are destroyed and the power source is down. We need to go, sir!"

"Look at me. I'm the Captain and I say goes!"

"You are the Captain, sir. Captain Looney. ABANDON SHIP!"

His crewmates jumped ship, his ship wrecked and his enemy victorious, Creed was left alone.

"It's impossible. How could she do this?"

"I wasn't alone."

The head of Sir Felance-a-Lot open up, revealing Coco with the crystal.

"I was going to do this alone, but I have a team that help me out. Till next time."

Sir Felance-a-Lot closed up and flew upward into the portal, leaving Creed to go down with his ship.

"Grab the Drama Queen and lets go" a crew member said to his mates on a raft.

They grab the polar bear, brought him to the rubber boat as they made their way to the island.

"It took me years...IT TOOK ME YEARS TO MAKE THAT SHIP! THIS ISN'T OVER COCO BANDICOOT!"


	16. Chapter 16

\--TimeTwister--

"That was awesome!" Coco said, walking out the portal to Midnight Mountain. After helping putting away Sir Felance-a-Lot, the bandicoot tour around the castle before leaving.

"Why haven't we been there? It looks beautiful."

"Yes it is. Maybe after dealing with Uka Uka, you'll get to go there and relax" Slick said.

Alex walked in to the room with blonde hair on fire and burnt mark on his clothes. "Never again!"

"I'm sorry, Alex. You did a great job" Coco told the yeti.

"YoU dId A gReAt JoB."

"Okay, children" Tropy said, silencing our heroes. "One of five crystals retrieved and one portal opened. Ancient Egypt. Strange however, the portal for the future is closed off period."

"How's Slick? Is he able to go?" Alex asked Aku Aku. Coco went to interrupt his answer.

"I'll go and get the crystal. Alex, you need to rest after what you been through. I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you, Coco. Tropy will look after Slick and Alex" Aku Aku said.

"I'm The Master of Time dammit, not The Master of Babysitting" Tropy responded.

The bandicoot and the witch doctor jumped into the portal. Cortex walked in the room.

"Welcome back, Alex. Did I miss anything?"

"Babysit these two. I gotta finish my project."

Tropy walked off, the best friends looked towards the former evil scientist. A devilish smile grew on their face, giving Cortex chills.

\--Somewhere in the arctic--

Mr. Gotcho walked in the medical room, checking on his best friend, Big Wool. A week of recovery had the big polar bear back to 100%.

"Man, we gotta head back Luau Island. The natives were cool, the music was amazing, but the food was banging, baaaaybeeeee."

"Y'all went without me though. I always wanted to go. But when I'm laying on my deathbed, you two go. Some friends" Big Wool said in a sad tone.

"It wasn't my idea. It was all Creed's. Talk to him."

"Speaking of him, how's he doing?"

At that moment, the best friends hear an maniacal laugh echo through the hallway. They arrive at the garage where their jaws dropped at the sight of what was in front of them.

"Creed...what is this?" Wool asked

"This is our spaceship!" answered Creed.

"Space...ship?" Wool and Gotcho repeated, turning to each other.

"Yes, I will not rest till Coco Bandicoot is dead and her last words would be _You've bested me, Creed_ and I'll say _I know_."

"Creed, spaceship. What are you doing with this SPACESHIP!" Gotcho yelled.

Big Wool clap his paws. "We're going to the final frontier where the final battle will be won by us!"

"We're going to be destroy Coco in space because in space can hear her scream!"

"Wool! Creed! Shut up!" Gotcho said, having enough of the banter. "You're telling me that we have a spaceship that will take us to space and we're going to be the first polar bears to ever fly into space?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Creed answered.

"Coco will not stand a chance, baaaaybeeee."

"There's just one problem..."

"Of course. There are setbacks. Whats wrong?" asked Big Wool.

"I need a power source. A power crystal. I have a plan and its pretty ballsy."

Mr. Gotcho looked at the short polar bear with fear. "Oh no. Please tell me you're not going to steal a crystal from Uka Uka. He'll skin us alive."

"I was going to invade The TimeTwister, steal our crystal back and destroy it."

Big Wool and Gotcho sighed in relief.

"But that's a better plan. Thanks Mr. Gotcho" Creed said with a malacious smile.

Wool gave Gotcho a serious look. "Thanks, you got us killed."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

\--Ancient Egypt--

After surviving through alligator pits, mummies, tomb hopping mummies, highing water, falling tiles, and beetles...

Our heroine, Coco and Aku Aku found themselves surrounded around by snakes.

"Snakes, why is it always snakes" Aku Aku said.

"Wanna kick it old school?" asked Coco.

"It's the only way at the moment."

The Witch Doctor went on Coco's face and power flow through her. The snakes looked at the masked bandicoot with fear. She charged at the serpents, killing them.

After 10 seconds of invincibility, Aku Aku float off Coco's face. In front of them was a door with a image of the power crystal.

The door open and the two heroes looked inside the room. Instead of a crystal, they found a...


	17. Chapter 17

\--TimeTwister--

"Checkmate"

Tropy walked in the room to catch Alex and Slick playing chess with Cortex watching along. The Time Wizard that babysitting the two heroes would be a pain.

But, it was quiet.

"Slick, I never thought you were a player of chess."

"I use to play with Alex and Connor when we were in The Axem Rangers. Back then, Alex use to be a great player."

Alex took offense to Slick's statement. "I'm still great."

"No, you're not. You need practice" said Slick.

Before the yeti could retort, a transmission came in and from the orange portal, Uka Uka appeared with someone in the distance wear a black hood.

"And to think you heroes would let us rule this rancid world, you retrieve a crystal."

"Yeah we did. You've messed with the wrong heroes, Uka Uka" said Alex.

The evil mask was going to speak, but he glance at his former yellow colored henchmen.

"Well, Neo Cortex. You're alive. Isn't this a lovely reunion."

Cortex scoffed. "You tried to kill me along with Crash. Lets say you've got rid of one of us."

Slick, Alex, and Tropy turn to the ex-evil scientist who winked at them. Uka Uka laughed.

"I've got rid of that blasted bandicoot by myself. But since we're having such a nice reunion, I believe my guess wants in all of the fun."

The hooded person reveal themselves. The four men glance at her who stared at Cortex, shaking his head at the sight.

"N-Nina..."

"Aw, hey Cortex, its been year since I saw my uncle. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say, _father_."

"Father?" Tropy, Slick and Alex asked, turning to Cortex.

There was one resemblance between to the parent and child and it was the uppercase "N" on their forehead.

Her grey skin along with her shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, Nina smiled at the heroes.

"Nina, what did he do to you?" Cortex asked, on the verge of tears.

"Cortex, don't tell me you forgot about our deal? Been stuck in a cave must have been a terrible experience" said Uka Uka, enjoying Cortex's misery.

" _For you to gain my power and wisdom, you must give something valuable and you gave me your precious daughter, Nina_."

Cortex couldn't look at the two as the evil witch doctor was right. He gave his daughter to him for his help in world domination.

"I did do that, Uka Uka. But I made sure that N.Gin was watching her. So what did you do to him?"

Nina snickered. "He's somewhere still in space. But Uka Uka told me about what you've done before I was born. He told me about you, about your failed attempts against Crash and Coco. He even show me my mother died when she gave birth to me and you wasn't there.

"It was all I wanted to know to eat such vile scum like you, Neo. You're nothing but a big head, little brain worm. So I helped Uka Uka retrieve some crystals including the two we took from those two idiots there.

"Speaking of you two, I hope you saw what we done to The Forgotten World in our world. They tried to fight us and we showed them what happens when you go against us.

"But it happened because their heroes weren't alive to save them."

An image appear, showing Slick and Alex their tombstone. Slick closed his eyes at the sight of what could be his future as the yeti stared on.

"You can't defeat us. Our destiny is just one crystal away. Victory will be ours!" Uka Uka said before the transmission disappeared.

Slick started to laugh, getting odd looks from the others. After a couple of seconds, Alex begin to laugh.

"For those who saw their future, you two are taking this lightly" Tropy said.

"You don't get it do you?" Alex replied.

"Get what?"

"They think we're just suppose to give up from seeing our grave. But we been close to death and we haven't gave up since.

"You see Crash over there. After years stopping you two, the struggle of going through three islands to save his then girlfriend, retriving crystals for an person he defeated, traveling in time, did he ever give up? No, he did. Neither are we."

"I'm sorry Neo about your daughter. We can try to save her. But, this planet and others are in jeoparody if Uka Uka gets his way" Slick said, laying his hand on Cortex's shoulder.

"Plus we're going to have two crystals."

The portal from Ancient Egypt open up and Coco fell on her butt with Aku Aku floating by her.

"I still hate that."

"Did you get the crystal?" Slick and Alex asked in unsion.

"No" Coco said, watching the yeti and Felinian's smile deflat.

"But we got this" Aku Aku said, tossing a red hat with a yellow ribbon wrapped around the head.

Slick and Alex stared at the hat, then look at each other.

"What is it?" asked Coco.

"It can't be..." said Alex.

"No way _she's_ here" Slick said.

"Spill it you two. Who?" asked Aku Aku.

The two heroes gulped, raising the suspense in the room.

"Where in time is Carmen Sandiego?"


	18. Chapter 18

_If you haven't seen Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego, you probably won't get this part._

-RB-

 **C** : Hello player. How long has it been since we last chat. 18 years.

 **P** : Yeah, it has been 18 years. I actually thought you say out of trouble. Maybe live on an island. Or jail. But I guess nothing can keep from hiding.

 **C** : You're right about that player. Maybe today could be your lucky day.

 **P** : Oh it will be. Gotta cross "Capture Carmen Sandiego" off my bucket list.

 **C** : [Chuckles] I waited years to hear that. Good luck, player.

\--TimeTwister--

"Carmen Sandiego. In our world, Earth, she's an world class thief. Truth be told is that Carmen has never been caught. Never" Slick finish telling the others about Carmen.

On Earth, the best friends encounter the thief in Paris, stealing a the first diamond that was created before humans exist. They chased her to Egypt where they got back the diamond, but failed to catch her.

A portal opened at The Warland section. The last portal, the last world to find the last crystal.

"Something tells me that Carmen has the crystal and will be there" Alex said to Slick.

"Yeah and so is Uka Uka and Nina."

"Nina? As in Nina Cortex?" Coco asked.

"Yes, she's working with Uka Uka. They said they're short on one crystal. Which means one crystal between both of us and Carmen and the two Uka Uka has..." Slick said.

"All five crystal will be there at once. Well, lets do this" Aku Aku said, joining in with the heroes heading into the portal.

"I'm joining y'all" Neo proclaimed, walking with the group.

"You sure? I mean are you in the right mindset to go against your own daughter?" asked Slick, a look of concern for the ex evil scientist.

"I'm going to save her from Uka Uka. So don't you harm her."

"I guess that leaves me here. Contact me if you need anything" Tropy told them.

"Well that's good because the warlands is a scary. Trust me."

The five heroes turn around to find the voice who talked to them, but they were sucked into the portal.

"Where are my manners? I'm Computer. My master has been waiting for you. You all are heading to a battle worned Zephyr of Avalar in their second war."

"Avalar? I kinda remember hearing about that place. Something about Spyro saving it from this Ripto" Aku Aku said.

"You know Spyro?!" Slick and Alex asked.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I gotta give you this information before you land. It's kinda my thing" Computer said.

"The Breezebuilders and The Land Blubbers have been fighting for decades and in the present, the war continues.

"Birds and...uh what are those things?" Coco asked, looking at a picture of The Land Blubbers.

"They're slugs."

"Oh...okay..."

"Anyway, Uka Uka is traveling in the skys, bombing both armies. My master will have more information when you arrive."

\--Warlands--

Land Blubber's secret bunker

The group landed in the muddy field. The clouds fulled the sky, pouring rain. Around the five were surrounded by Breezebuilders and Land Blubbers who were killed in battle.

"Why would they go through all of this? Why do they hate each other?" Coco asked.

"Less questions, more finding this guy Computer was talking about. I had my fill of dead bodies from the Prehistoric Era" said Alex, ignoring the bodies around him.

The group walked across an empty field where a bunker was built. They went towards it until...

"Uh guys" Coco said in a worry tone. The others turn to her and see her staying still.

"Coco, whats going on?" Cortex asked.

"I'm on a mine."

A mood of fear dwell as they look at the bandicoot, not moving off the mine.

The bunker lit up, shining on the field. A cannon was shown on the roof with someone on it.

"I was really hoping it wasn't Coco Bandicoot who step on my trap. With the exception of Aku Aku and Cortex, which is strange, who are you two?"

"Who are you? We're looking for someone" Alex said.

"I know. I'm the person you're looking for. But I know some of you. I don't know the cat and yeti" the person said.

"Keep talking and I'll help Coco out" Aku Aku whispered to Slick, floating towards the bandicoot.

"Aku Aku, I wouldn't do that."

"Why shouldn't I save my daughter?!" Aku Aku asked with anger in his tone.

"You can save her" the person said. The mine light up red along with others in the field. "But you can't save the orders. I know about your invincibility but will only help Coco."

"Hold on, stop, stop! Don't hurt anyone, please" Slick told the mysterious person, trying to stop the situation from going south.

"I'm Ricky, but I go as Slick. The yeti is Alex."

The heroes couldn't see the person on the roof tilt his head. "Ricky Robinson? Alexander Richardson?"

"Hey, it's just Alex!" yelled the yeti.

"You know us?" Slick asked.

"Yeah. You two are The Axem Rangers!"

"Woah, we use to be. But we're the good guys. We're here to stop Uka Uka..."

The person stayed silent. The red lights on the mines went off. The door to the bunker opened up and a silhouette of a bipedal creature by the miniature size of Alex and Slick stood there.

"Coco, you can step off the mine. They're deactivated."

Coco steped off and went up to the others. Slick and Alex walked out of the mine field, a couple of feet away from the bunker.

"You somehow know us. So, who are you?" Alex asked.

The creature walked into the light, revealing it's face. The wolf looked at the two heroes.

"I'm Scottie McCallister."


	19. Chapter 19

\--Warlands--

Scottie's Bunker

Scottie welcome the heroes to the bunker, putting on a fire to warm up the place. He gave them blankets as their clothes dry from the rain.

"You're Scottie McCallister? The real Scottie McCallister?" Alex asked the wolf.

"Well, yes and no..."

Scottie handed the heroes except Aku Aku tea. Slick and Alex were confused at the response they got from the so-called McCallister.

"From what I was told in a video of myself, I'm a clone of the real Scottie McCallister. The real Scottie went back to Earth, so he created a clone to stay here in this world, Avalar I think.

"How old are you?" asked Slick.

"Fifteen."

"Thats why you only remember us two as only The Axem Rangers. You only remember till the point you came here."

"Speaking of which, why were you here?" Alex asked Scottie.

"Zoe the fairy came to Earth, looking for a dragon egg. My brother, Russell and I helped her out and she traveled back home. She sent out a portal to us and we end up in The Forgotten World.

"We go to help her and thats all I remember. After that, I find myself walking out of a tube. After watching a video talking about being a clone, I study the place I was at. Hurricos."

"Hurricos? That's the place Azrael said Uka Uka was trying to go with the crystals. But we still don't know why?" Aku Aku said to Scottie.

"I may know. Studying the history of Hurricos, I came across a big part to what Uka Uka may be after. The day Hurricos light up.

"Hurricos around this time period was still in darkness. No sunny days, no clouds away. It was always dark, raining, lightning, and thunder.

"The Electrolls, inhabits of Hurricos would build a large conductor for lightning to hit so they can finally have light. The day came and it was lightning heavily in the sky.

"Boom! A large lightning bolt hit the conductor, powering up the land. The strike that lit the Hurricos till this day."

The group were stunned and intrigued at the knowledge Scottie knew about Hurricos. The two earthlings knew the McCallister brother is smart and loves to research. But this was 15 year old Scottie who wasn't their friend at that age.

"I'm surprised to see Cortex is with the imfamous Coco Bandicoot. Finally caught him?" Scottie asked.

"Woah, Scottie. Let us not judge a book by its cover. Cortex is not having good time. Sucks when your boss tries to kill you in a temple and be alive to find out your daughter is helping Uka Uka. So, he's helping us" Slick explained.

Scottie tilt his head, a look of confusion at the Felinian. "No way. You're pulling my leg, right?"

"Believe me when I say he's not kidding" Aku Aku told the wolf.

"You mean you wasn't in the ship earlier, bombing down by the bunker?"

Cortex shake his head, answering the question. Scottie scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, Cortex. There was an airship that had your, uh trademark N on it. I have someone who's running from them with a crystal."

"Who has the crystal, Scottie?"

"A lady named Carmen Sandiego" Scottie said. Everyone smack their hand on their forehead.

"Scottie, she's an thief. World class thief" Slick told the wolf.

Scottie calmly took a sip of tea. "I know. That's why I told her I'll exchange something of the same value of the crystal. She told me we have a deal."

"Well Mr. Scottie, we need that crystal to stop my brother, Uka Uka from using its power to destroy the world" Aku Aku told the wolf.

The world Scottie is living in is in danger and he's use to danger thanks to his brother. "Don't worry. I'm going to help you. I like to help heroes. Ask my brother...if he was here. But first things first, Computer?"

"Yes sir!" Computer answered.

"Teleport us to The Breezebuilder's hanger. Also show us a map where Uka Uka's ship is at."

"Already crew, hang tight" Computer said, teleporting the group out of the bunker.

The calm before the storm.


	20. Chapter 20

\--Warland--

The ThuNderbird

Nina walked in the room where Uka Uka was resting before they make it to Hurricos. The crystal surrounded him with two slots empty.

The leader met with three soldiers who wore metal armor and helmet that resembles an ant's head without the mouth.

"Our master is in a deep sleep and knowing those idiot heroes will come for these. Your job is to protect Uka Uka as well as the crystals at all cost."

The soldiers salute to Nina as she went out of the room. After the door shut, two of the soldiers took off the helmets, revealing their faces.

"Oh goodness, that took forever" Creed said, inhaling oxygen.

"What kind of creature is she using? They can't breathe in this thing!" Big Wool said.

"That's why I poked holes in mine" Mr. Gotcho said with pride, wearing his helmet.

"So, how are we going to retrieve one of these crystals, Creed?" asked Wool.

"Well oblivously, Wool, we gonna have to wait till the heroes interfere. But I do have a barrier breaker. When everyone is fighting, we'll get one and get out."

Even though the plan sounded simple, Mr. Gotcho wasn't optimistic about it staying that way.

"So what do we do for the time being?" Wool asked.

"We do some researching on our boss" Creed answered, getting out his DDUU tablet.

\--BreezeBuilders Hanger--

The group of heroes arrived in the base hanger. There was a large silver armor plane that look like it can carry vehicles inside of it.

Coco, Slick, and Alex carried weapons into the plane while Cortex, Scottie, Aku Aku looked at the map, tracking Uka Uka.

When the three went inside of the plane, Coco saw an familiar vehicle. "My old biplane!"

The pink biplane from when she was younger was in good shape since she last use it during her time helping Crash against Cortex and Uka Uka.

"Scottie, how did you get this?"

"Computer got it for me. I don't know how, but it's useful."

The plane started thanks to Computer and it drove on the strip, ready to take off. Slick and Alex took a seat, straping on the seat belt. The others except for Scottie and Aku Aku.

"How you gonna start a plane without the passengers buckled up. Thats how airlines get sued and shut down" Alex said.

The plane flew safely in the sky, able for everyone to walk around. A hologram of the enemies' ship, surrounded by four blimps at each corner.

"Security is tight around Uka Uka's ship. It can fly by itself, so why would it need four blimps?" asked Scottie.

Cortex looked at the. hologram carefully and came up with an hypothesis. "I believe the blimps are being used as a force field. Four blimps at each corner. Take one of them out and it'll take away 25% of the shield."

Coco nod her head at Cortex statement. "Taking out blimps to take down the shield. Sounds easy, but its going to be difficult. They're going have people after us. By the looks of the main ship, it have some advance weapons."

"Well, we are in the past 100 years. But you're right, Coco. I don't know if your biplane will be enough. But I got two more dogfight planes, thats if Slick and Alex don't mind helping?"

"Uh, of course we don't mind. We're a team" Slick told Scottie, who was glad to hear an former enemy say such thing.

"Computer, how long do we have to meet the enemy plane?"

"Three hours, Master Scottie."

"Okay good. That should give me time to relax and try to work on the planes" Scottie respond.

\--TimeTwister--

 _Darkness. Utter darkness. Feeling trap like being in a contraption. There was no movement. Couldn't feel anything of the body. Can't move anything as well. It was scary. Was I dead? Was I frozen?_

 _Just need to move._

 _Something snaps open. I feel the cold air escape with warmth embracing me. If only if I can open my eyes._

\--

An hour and a half passed, moving the heroes closer to the enemy ship. Coco help Scottie to fix up the planes, adding armor, adding ammo to the guns.

"Coco, you said you knew Spyro. How did you know him?" Alex asked.

"We came across Spyro when we found enemies with his head on them in Wumpa Island. Crash fought him and we learned that in The Dragon Realms that were posing as Crash.

"The two helped each other to find Cortex and Spyro's enemy, Ripto team up to destroy both of them. They disposed of them."

Alex smiled as he remember reading about Ripto invading The Dragon Realms during The Dragonfly Festival and Spyro defeated him.

"Hello, passengers. We'll be coming close to the enemy ship in an hour. But it looks like we have some airplanes heading our way" Computer warned the heroes.

"Enemy planes?"

"Yes and they're chasing after a red plane"

Scottie looked out of his telescope and seen the red plane and pilot wearing a red hat.

"It's Carmen..."


	21. Chapter 21

_Struggle. Struggling to move the slightest muscle. But again, I failed. Maybe I'm dead. My eyes are open and I'm just looking at the dark._

 _I felt the warm air on my body. It was like the sun bathing me in warmth. What was going in with me?_

 _The next I knew, I started to see people. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who they were. But as I kept my sights on them, memories start to play like a movie._

 _I-I had a sister, a father, an evil scientist. Ugh, so much going on, my brain felt like it was about to explode. I found myself in some dark place. I look down and saw blood on my hands. What is going on?_

 _The evil scientist came over to me, ripping a piece of his white shirt, wrapping my stomach where blood was oozing out._

"[Static, **_I don't know if you could hear or understand me. I'm sorry. All these years of you foiling my plans of world domination and trying to destroy you._**

" ** _I was always angry at the world for taking the woman I loved, I sold myself to an evil and now, he's getting rid of me._**

 ** _"Now...I guess I'm left here with you, huh, ironic. But, you know, I rather have you live than me. You have a family that loves you._**

 ** _"I...I don't have anyone anymore. I never told my neice that she isn't my actually my neice. She's my daughter. My colleagues taking care of her instead of me._**

 ** _"I've failed as a husband, a father, a sciencist. At least having you live will keep my soul to rest."_**

 _My vision start to fade like I was going unconscience. I wanted to thank him and tell him that I could be his...his..._

 _frie-_

\--

He sat up like he woke up from a nightmare. His vision was blurry, his mouth dried, his energy drained. He looked around as his vision start to be clear.

Inside a tube that is open in a empty room. He got out of the open containment, falling on the floor. He was hungry and thristy. Crawling to the door and using the knob to help stand up, he left the room.

\--Warlands--

Slick hopped into his brown armored fighter plane along with Alex and Coco. The latch door open up, making a downward ramp to the sky.

"Be careful out there. Cortex and I will guide you from here. Use your radio" Scottie instucted to the three.

With the blades on both sides of each plane spinning, the pilots drove down the ramp and out of the carrier plane.

"I hope Slick and Alex know how to fly" Cortex said, giving a spine tingling feeling to Scottie for not asking them.

Slick's plane went out first, desceding a couple feet before acsending to the clouds. Coco follow behind him and Alex...he was struggling, but followed the bandicoot.

Firing a couple rounds, the Felinian hit the right wing of the enemy plane, causing it to spiral down. Slick focused on the other plane which shot the left wing of Carmen's plane.

The thief tried to eject out of the plane, but it seem the lever was jammed. With the left wing damaged, it look like it was the end for Carmen.

Or was it?

Slick and Coco fired towards the plane who were ready to collide between the red plane. The Felinian rode his plane high, above Carmen's plane.

"Slick, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"It seems like Carmen is stuck. I'm going to her before her plane gives out."

Taking off his seat belt and putting on his parachute pack, Slick leaped out of his seat and landed on the roof of the red plane.

"Carmen Sandiego...ouch, that hurt" Slick said, holding to his ribs. "I'm with Scottie, here to rescue you."

Slick moved his head to look at the thief. But to his surprise, she wasn't human. She was a Felinian.

Carmen blushed at the male Felinian, but shook it off because her plane was still damaged and her seat was malfunctioned.

"Okay, hi. I'm having trouble at the moment."

"I can fix that."

Slick crawl down to her seat, use his claw to cut the strap to free Carmen. He picked her up from the seat, looking at the edge of the plane at the far bottom.

"Uh, I know we just met. But can hug me as tight as you can?" asked Slick, looking at Carmen's blue eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing" The thief said, hugging the powerless wizard.

"Definately a statement not to say right now, Carmen."

The two jumped off the one winged plane and dove down.

"Scottie, Slick has Carmen and they're headimg down. I'm goin-"

Alex didn't finish his statement as he was being shot behind him. "Got multiple boogies on our tail."

Coco was going to turn back to fight the enemy, only to see the objective in front of them. The ship with the crystal inside, flanked by four blimps.

"We're here."

Coco and Alex split up to the sides to separate the army behind them, dodging the incoming bullets from striking their planes.

"Where did they come from?" Scottie asked, looking at the radar.

"They're the least of your problems."

Aku Aku, Scottie and Cortex looked in front of them to see an invader who was in their plane, cracking their knuckles.

Cortex eyes widen at the sight of the person. "Nina..."


	22. Chapter 22

Slick and Carmen continue their decent down the sky. The two Felinians on their separate adventures, knew how to skydive and when it was appropriate to release the parachute.

Slick trained with The Hummingbird Brigade down at SGT. Byrd's Base. Knowing that he can't reply on his new Iron Claw suit all the time, the powerless Felinian trained with PRT. Jackie who pushed him to the limit till he got better.

At 200 feet, Slick pull the latch on the pack and the parachute sprung out. Carmen tighten her grip on Slick after the pull back, causing him to grunt.

The parachute open up, slowing their descent to the ground. Slick press his earpiece.

"Scottie, I have Carmen."

Scottie didn't answer. Slick repeated himself and still fell into deaf ears.

"Scottie, Cortex, come in."

\--

Scottie, Cortex and Aku Aku stared at Nina, wondering how she got in the plane.

"Nina, how did you get in here?" Aku Aku asked.

"I have my own portals. As well as an artifact to make sure you didn't sense my presense, witch doctor."

"Thats impossible!"

"Thats how technology works, Aku Aku" Scottie told the witch doctor.

"Since you boys love to take whats not yours, I'll do the same thing."

Nina pulled her right fist back and fired it towards the middle of the group. Scottie astonish at the lady, was punched in the face, falling backwards.

While the heroes were stun at what happen, Nina grabbed Aku Aku, retracting her arms.

Once her arms return, the evil girl zapped the wooden witch doctor, knocking him unconscience. "An eye for an eye. Uka Uka would love to see you."

"Nina!"

She turn her sight to Neo, pointing his laser gun at her. Nina begins to laugh at her father.

"Do you even have the guts to pull the trigger, _dad_?"

Hearing her say the word, dad, Neo hesitated to fire at Nina. With a smile, the side of the plane explode next to the daughter.

"Like I thought, Neo. So weak hearted. But If I was you, get out while you still can."

Nina jumped out of the heroes' plane onto her comrades.

Wind started blowing inside the plane, causing Cortex to stumble next to the unconscience Scottie and a parachute pack.

Stamping on the pack and holding Scottie, the ex-evil scientist jumped out of the blown out hole, free falling in the sky.

\--

Alex and Coco tried to shake off their opponents behind them. Looping above or rolling the sides, nothing was working.

Until a crazy idea came in mind from our loveable yeti.

"Coco, switch sides with me. When we cross each other, fire at the other ships."

The bandicoot didn't question him, only hope that it would work. The two planes turn to the same direction, heading for each other.

In the knick of time, the two planes turn over, dodging each other and fired at the enemies. taking down majority of them.

But with every action, there's a reaction.

During the shots, the enemy shot at the two heroes, hitting the right wing of Alex's plane and the engine of Coco's plane.

"Oh great" Coco said, watching the engine light on fire.

"Here comes more trouble. Watch your six!"

Behind the planes were more enemy planes ready to finish them off. But they were shot down like a flock of ducks hit by a hunter.

"Need some help, you two?"

"Tropy?" Coco asked.

"Yes and I bought help."

Two fighter jets flew by Coco's plane, pulling a U-turn and fired rockets at the other planes.

"Nice to work with you again, Alex."

"Tropy called us in time."

"Zane. Tawna. Looks like the band is back together" Alex said, grinning.

"Coco, Alex, eject from your planes now and your toys will arrive" Tropy told the two.

Following The Time Wizard's orders, Cthe bandicoot and the yeti ejected out of the planes and were quickly swooped into their jets.

"Hell yeah! Now, this is firepower" said Alex, getty about the jet.

"Alright, lets destroy these blimps" Coco said, firing at one of the blimps.

\--The ThuNderbird--

Nina arrived back to her base, tossing the unconscience Aku Aku on the floor. "Take that worthless mask to the containment box. Uka Uka will deal with him."

The armored henchmen grabbed the witch doctor and did her biding. Nina watch footage of the battle outside, seeing her army getting destroy by four different jets.

"All hands on deck. Shoot those bastards out of the sky! You..." She said to one of her soldiers. "Prepare my ship."

\--

Creed looked up the so called apprentice for Uka Uka, while Big Wool and Mr. Gotcho examine the sleeping mask.

"I find it weird that he can sleep with his eyes open" said Wool.

"Well, he's a mask. Mask don't have eye shuts to closed them to sleep."

"Facial hair and a mouth. what mask has facial hair and not able to shut his eyes?"

"Guys" Creed called out.

"I don't know how he was created. But he rolls to the beat of his drum. You're a polar bear that doesn't like the cold."

"Guys..."

"So what? I don't like being cold. That me being me. Always worried about me and not your-"

"Guys! Come here" Creed said, causing his best friends to stop their bickering. "I've searched up Nina and whats do you see thats different?"

Big Wool and Mr. Gotcho looked at the tablet, furrowing their eyebrows at what they've seen.

"Why are there drawing of Nina doing lewd things?" Wool asked.

"Is that a cucumber she's inser-"

Creed snatch the tablet away, turning red. "Dammit, wrong web browser."

"Why would someone draw things like that? It's so wrong" Gotcho said, trying to erase the image out of his brain.

"There are much worse out there" Creed answer, finding the right pictures and showing them.

"She looks so innocent. Are these pictures of her growing up?" Wool asked.

"No, this is her currently."

The picture showed Nina in a school uniform on, her hair in a side tail with the cutest smile, showing her braces.

"Are you sure this isn't a before/after picture or a meme. She looks like she calls her daddy and her man calls her daddy."

"As of today, this is Nina. Which could mean that the Nina we have is-"

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Creed drops his tablet on the floor as the alarm went off. "It's happening. It's happening!"


	23. Chapter 23

\--TimeTwister--

Tropy was in the TimeTwister, watching his comrades struggle to fight off the enemy planes. He sent Tawna and Zane to help the heroes.

A small crash made The Time Wizard break from the action. He went to travel, following the sounds of munching that lead him to a cracked door.

Sneakingly, he open the door a little bit and saw a pair of blue jeans and black shoes hanging over a crate. On the other side, a orange fur animal rose up, eating a wumpa fruit.

"Crash?" Tropy called out, causing the person to lift up his head with the fruit in his mouth.

Crash looked at his former enemy, grabbing a wumpa fruit as he jump off the side of the crate.

"Its nice to see you again. I don't know if you remember me-"

Tropy found out the hard way as the orange bipedal marsupialthrew wumpa fruit in his face. "I see that you do remember."

Crash continue his barrage for fruit throwing as Tropy backed out of the room and back to the portal. The bandicoot ran out of wumpa fruit, so he went to strike The Time Wizard.

As he inch closer to his former enemy, Crash turn his attention to a screen which Coco who was on. The bandicoot looked on seeing his sister trying to fight off her attackers.

"Crash, your sister and other heroes are in trouble against Uka Uka. They think you're in a coma. This would be a good time to get back and help out."

Crash looked on, then glance at the portal. He had to save his sister and those who are helping her.

The marsupial ran towards the portal and jumped in. But the portal disappeared and Crash fell face first to the floor. Tropy snickered as he stepped on the portal button and Crash was sent to the Warland.

"Welcome back Crash."

\--Warlands--

Slick and Carmen continue their walk, in hope to find a plane. But what they found was Cortex holding Scottie while hanging on a tree, thanks to his parachute.

"Cortex? What are you doing here?" asked Slick.

"Just hanging out."

"I would laugh at that, but thats too easy of a pun."

The Felinian went to help, but after the parachute tear, he found the scientist and the knocked out friend on top of him.

"I believe that karma" Cortex getting off Slick. The powerless wizard push Scottie off him to get up.

"Why are you two doing here and not on the plane?"

Before Cortex could answer, Scottie sat up, screaming. After a few seconds, he looked around his surroundings. "Ground, oh sweet beautiful ground!"

Scottie woke up and saw that he was falling down in the sky. After screaming for five seconds, he fainted.

"Um anyway, Nina appeared in our plane, kidnapped Aku Aku, and blew up the plane. Coco and Alex are fighting the army in the sky."

"Damn, they need our help up there. But we do have the crystal, right?" Slick asked Carmen.

The thief pulled out a cylinder package, open it and revealed the crystal. "Wheres my mask."

"It's back in my tower. But lets finish this fight against Nina" Scottie answered.

"Master Scottie, you're alive!" Computer said, appearing next to the wolf, kissing him.

"Thanks Computer. Any chance we can get another plane?"

"I would, but I just found an enemy base that will give Coco and Alex trouble in the sky. I sent you the camera footage of the place.

The group looked at the footage of the base thanks to Computer. There were two portals, one where strange soldiers walk out of and enter the other portal.

"It looks like the portal they come out of is a unknown place where the other has to be the Nina's plane up there" Scottie said, trying to put two and two together.

But Cortex kept his eyes on the enemy. He battled against them before with Crash and Nina when his former pet birds, Victor and Moritz wanted him dead.

"They're those ant things from when Crash and I went to Twinsanity Island. How is Nina using them when we fought them."

"Great. I thought this would be a fun steal" Carmen complained.

"Well, we ain't waiting here while those two get to have fun" The Felinian said.

Slick strap on his armor he got from The Medievil Era, Cortex brought out his ray gun and Carmen took out her pistol, walking to the base.

Scottie followed behind the group, wishing he had a weapon to use. "I should've develop Wild Wing. Maybe next time."

\--The ThuNderbird--

Wool and Gotcho scrambled around, freaking out about what was going on in the plane.

Creed, on the other hand was calm, walking towards the case where the crystal was inside. The polar bear took out a small tuning fork from his helmet.

"Creed, what is that?" Wool asked.

"Is that a two spiked fork? Are you kidding, Creed?! This isn't the time for eating!" Mr. Gotcho yelled at his best friend.

Creed ignored them as he hit the case with the fork. With a small ting, the case shattered into pieces.

"Never underestimate my genius."

Big Wool and Mr. Gotcho stood there, jaws dropped at what Creed did. But not for long as they needed to get out.

Putting on their helmets, the three ran out of the room, bumping into three other ant soldiers, telling them to watch the room while they go eat.

After the soldiers enter the room, the friends start running through the ship till they enter the engine room where a portal was hidden. The three polar bears walk in as it starts to disappear.


	24. Chapter 24

\--Warland--

Alex barrel roll from the shots from the planes behind him. Rising up, Zane fired shots at the planes, destroying them.

"Thanks, Zane" said the yeti.

"No problem."

Alex turn his attention on the left rear blimp, firing shots till it started to deflat. "One down, three to go."

Coco fired a few shots at the right front blimp before being bugged by the enemy planes. Using heat seeking missiles, some planes were destroyed.

But like a swarm protecting its home, more came out to fight.

"They don't let off, don't they?"

Coco fired off more missiles, but the left wing of her jet was shot.

"Oh no, oh no no no!"

"Oh yes, you damn bandicoot!" someone said in her earpiece.

Behind the jet was a black jet that flew right past and turn in front of the swarm. Inside the black jet was Nina.

"I guess its time you and I took over the family business, eh Coco?"

The bandicoot grind her teeth. "I guess so. But its going to be the good ol' days. Good triumphs evil."

"So be it..." said Nina, driving towards Coco's jet.

Coco fired bullets, but Nina's jet was faster, able to dodge the shots. The bandicoot kept moving, trying to finish the blimp.

Aiming the missiles at the blimp, she fired them towards it. Nina smiled as her cannons locked on the missiles and fired lasers at them, blowing them up before they made contact to the blimp.

"What!" Coco yelled, eyes widen at her screen.

Nina laughed as her nemesis was surprised at her defense. "I'm not like my father, Coco. I always have a plan."

But all her gloating came up short as the blimp exploded. Nina's left eye twitched as her anger began to rise.

"She forgot about us, didn't she?" Tawna said, flying past Coco and destroying the planes behind her.

"T-thanks, T-Tawna" Coco said, hesisted to tell her.

Coco learned about Tawna and wasn't pleased by her. Her presence with Pinstripe didn't help her case at all. Anyone who hurt Crash will hear a mouthful from the sister.

Hell has no fury like a sister scorned.

"Pinstripe, your ex is here..." Nina growled.

"Trust me, I'll get her."

\--Unknown Base--

The walls explode, causing sercurity to be on alert. Slick dashed inside, sword in his right paw and a shield on his left, slashing the ant soldiers. Cortex, Carmen and Scottie followed by, attacking the soldiers as well.

The ant soldiers pulled out pulse swords to battle against the heroes.

Slick and Carmen teamed up together, the Felinian block their swords with his shield, giving the thief opening to shoot them.

Carmen turn to see a soldier sneaking behind Slick and shoot it before it strike.

"Woah, t-thanks Carmen" Slick said, thankful for her help.

"We're even" Carmen said, giving the Felinian a flirty wink.

"Uh, I need an adult."

"I am an adult, cutie."

Cortex fired his ray gun, blasting soldiers while Scottie took a pipe and wacked the soldiers. The wolf grabbed a sword to use from a fallen soldier.

"Cortex, deal with the portals. We'll defend you" Scottie ordered. The ex-evil scientist nodded as the three group up together to fight.

\--The Sky--

"Where are they coming from?!" Alex yell out, destroying another fleet of enemies.

"They keep spawning like cockroaches. Don't know when to stay dead" Coco said.

"Guys, angry ex trying to kill me" Tawna called out, maneuvering her plane from the plane behind her with Pinstripe firing an machine gun.

"Alex, Coco, come in? Come in, Ale-, Co-"

"Slick? Slick, is that you?" Alex asked on the radio.

"Alex, good. We're in a base thats teleporting these soldiers to Nina's plane. Cortex is destroying it as we kept him protected."

"Okay man, be safe down there. We're finish off up here."

"Alex, Dr. Tropy here. On the right side of the plane is where the planes come out of. See if you can shoot at it."

"How can we? Nina destroys it quickly" Coco interrupted.

Alex try to think about what Nina destroy. Bullets, missiles, even Tawna's bombs. Then something came through "What about an energy bomb?"

"What about it?" Tropy asked the yeti.

"She's been eating physical material. Energy isn't physical. She can't destroy it. But who has an energy bomb?"

"I believe thats me" Zane announced.

"Okay, Tawna, I'll deal with lover boy and we take out the right rear blimp. Coco, make sure Nina is busy with you." Alex ordered.

"Got it!" Everyone said in unison.

Alex turn his plane around, heading towards Tawna's plane. The yeti toggled on Pinstripe's plane, lock it on.

A mini missile fired as Alex turn. It strike the portaroo's plane, causing it to spinoff to the ground. "Curse you, you damn furball."

"Nice one, Alex. Thanks!"

Coco fired shots at the incoming planes as well as dodging Nina's attacks. Zane started to charge the energy blast. Tawna and Alex teamed up, firing shots at the blimp, destroying.

"Dammit!" growled Nina. She saw Zane's planes glowing and realize he was getting ready to attack. But, he was a sitting duck. "Perfect."

"Zane, move!" Alex called out.

"I can't while the shot is charging. I'm at 99%. It's now or never!"

"Nina is getting ready to attack. I'll block it to-Ahh" Tawna couldn't finish her sentence as she was attacked.

Coco and Alex went to attack the Cortex daughter, but they were cut off.

"I have you now" Nina said confidently, locking on to the plane.

She begin to fire the missiles, but before they were set off, the jet was attacked. Nina spinned around, descending down to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" asked Alex.

A blue biplane flew around, shooting the enemy planes. Zane fired the energy beam into the opening of The ThuNderbird, destorying it in half.

A screen popped up on Nina's screen of her ship destroyed, then to an ant soldier. "Get Uka Uka, the crystals, and our prisoner out of there and meet me at the base."

She ejected out of her jet and a parachute popped open.

\--Unknown Base--

Neo finished both portal with a charged blast, closing them. The heroes finish the last batch of soldiers, releasing a sigh of relief.

"They did it! They destroy Nina's ship" Tropy said in Slick's earpiece. The Felinian fist pump in celebration.

"The battle is won..."

"But the war is yet to be won" Cortex said, remember what his daughter did.

" _Do you even have the guts to pull the trigger, dad?_ "

\--

The heroes met up at the rendezvous spot for Tropy can teleport the heroes to The TimeTwister. Cortex inform them that Nina took Aku Aku.

"She's going to try and have an exchange. We have two crystals to her three." said Slick.

"Hard to do an exchange now when the final place to go is Hurricos. Its where we'll end this" Alex said.

A portal appeared by Scottie and Carmen. "The portal for current day Hurricos" Tropy told the two.

"Thank you Dr. Tropy. I'm very grateful to work with you all and saving Ms. Sandiego. It was...nice to team up with you two, Slick and Alex."

"It was our pleasure to work together, man. Alex said, fist bumping the wolf.

"Slick..." Carmen call out. "Good luck against Nina and Uka Uka. She has big plans for you all. Be careful."

"T-thanks Carmen. For a thief, she's nice" Slick said, earning a chuckle from her.

"I'm not a thief. I'm a treasure collector for The Neo Angeles Museum. I don't steal artifacts, I recover them."

"Oh..." Slick let out, feeling bad for judging Carmen. But the feeling went away as she plant her lips on his.

"Never judge a book by its cover, _Ricky_." she whisper in his ear.

The Felinian's eyes shrink as Carmen went off with Scottie. She gave Alex the crystal as the two wave goodbye before entering the portal.

"You kissed Slick?" asked Scottie.

"He save more than once back where I came from. He more cuter as a human."

The picture disappeared. Alex gave the largest grin to his best friend. "How you going explain to Princess Sal?"

"Ohhhhhh no..."

The blue biplane that saved the heroes earlier lower down to the ground, by the group.

"Who's that?" Cortex asked.

The plane shut off and the pilot climb out. The sun kept the identity of the person hidden. But when they close, everyone gasp.

"C-C-Crash..." Coco stuttered, on the verge of tears at the sight of her brother, alive and well.

"He saved us from Nina" Zane pointed out.

The Bandicoot siblings hugged each other. Coco cried, resting her head on Crash's shoulder. "I'm glad your alive big brother. I've missed you so much."

Crash smiled as he was reunited with his sister once again. The portal to The Timetwister appeared and the heroes enter it.

\--

"How do we have three crystal when there were four?!" Nina yelled at her soldiers.

The soldier couldn't explain how one of the crystals were gone. None of them could.

Nina was left with no ship to travel, no base to spend the night or to teleport to Hurricos. She growled at the heroes, screaming in the air.

But a thought occur to her. She had Aku Aku, the brother of Uka Uka who holds ancient power as well. Power that can be more powerful than the crystals.

Nina smiled. "Theres always a backup plan. Lets move!"

\--

 **P**

: Do I believe my eyes and ears? Carmen Sandiego turning over a new leaf?

 **C** : People can change, player. I was granted a second chance. Don't you believe?

 **P** : I do...but old habits never die.

 **C** : True, but only one way to find out. Till next time, player.


	25. Wormhole

Heroes from two different worlds and galaxies come together with a common threat who wants to take over their worlds. Can they work together to save both worlds or fail to stop them?

Slick, Alex, Becky, and Sasha

in

Wormhole

Read Now!


	26. Wormhole Aftermath

Wormhole Aftermath

Slick, Alex, Bayley, Becky and Sasha walked through the wormhole. After all of them was out, the portal closed.

"That was good and all. Elliott and Tyler are great Kamen Riders and I'm glad that there still more heroes on Earth" Slick said to the group.

"Yeah man. There more heroes just Sentai and Riders" Alex agreed.

"Guys, as much as I want to return to the castle, I'm going home. I'm tired" Sasha told the group.

Sasha walked off, not waiting for the other two housemates to join her.

"Sasha, wait" Bayley called out, going after her cousin.

"Sorry Alex, Slick, but it seems like we're not going to the castle. Tell King Azrael we're sorry and we said hello. It was great seeing your planet, even though it was short. Take care."

Becky waved at the two heroes, running to catch up with Bayley and Sasha. Slick and Alex waved goodbye and started to walk to the castle with The Dragonfly Orb.

\--Sorceress Castle--

Labortory

"Guess who's back? Back again." Alex sang, entering the labortory with the orb in hand.

"Alex and Ricky, you two made it back. Uh, where the girls?" King Azrael asked the two.

"They went home. But they say their hello. Anyway, heres The Dragonfly Orb" Slick said while Alex toss the orb to Bianca.

"Thats good. Thanks you two for taking time to help us."

"Its no problem, Bianca. But now after our break, its time for the final battle against Uka Uka and Nina" Slick said, serious look with a serious tone to his voice.

"Uh, Bianca, is the orb suppose to do that?" Alex asked, looking closely at the orb.

The Dragonfly Orb started to crack with light shining through. Bianca held it as it continue cracking around.

The light shined bright as the orb broke. The two heroes, The King, and The Sorceress were stun at the sight of a red dragonfly in hand.

"Who is that?" Slick asked, staring at the creature.

"It can't him, could it?" asked Bianca.

But they were shook as a bright light flash in the room. Zoe frantically flew over to the group. "I felt him! I felt his magic! It's faint but..."

The fairy saw the dragonfly and her heart sink, making her blood cold. "No, oh no. This is very bad."

"You know this dragonfly, Zoe?" King Azrael asked.

"Of course...your highness."

"It's him, isn't it?" Alex asked the fairy. "It's Sparx."

Zoe use her wand to make a pink and yellow butterfly appear. "Its rare for dragonflies to be in such critical state like Sparx is in. The red glow means he's on the verge of dying. He must've used his magic to put him in an orb."

The fairy placed the fodder near Sparx's mouth. After seconds, the dragonfly open its mouth, eating the butterfly slowly. As he ate, the red glow slowly start to change to green.

Zoe made another butterfly appear, feeding Sparx. With the second fodder, the dragonfly was now green. His eyes open slowly, looking at his fiance.

"D-d-did I d-die?"

"Of course not silly" Zoe said, tears rolling down her face, feeding him another fodder.

"G-good. I thought y-you we-were an angel. I didn't want you to j-join in death."

Sparx's glow change from green to blue. Zoe smile as the progress of her love. "Come on sweetie, one more time."

Zoe summon another butterfly, but it was different from the ones she used. It was shiny with blue wings, glistering with magic. The dragonfly ate it slowly, the glow changing to gold.

After finishing it, Sparx was fully back to his golden color. Zoe let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it, Zoe" Bianca told the fairy, smiling at the two.

"Yes she did, Bianca. But if it wasn't for Slick and Alex recovering the orb, this would be an unhappy sight" King Azrael said.

"You save me, Zoe" Sparx tried to stand and fly, but due to weaken start and being in the orb, he couldn't do either. Zoe lay down next to him, embracing her fiance.

"I would always save you, my love. I just glad you're alive."

Alex and Slick glance at each other. It was a great moment to watch as two loved ones reunited. But this wouldn't last long as Uka Uka and Nina threaten to destroy time and the world.

"It's time, I guess" Alex whispered to his best friend who nod his head.

A portal appear behind the two, awaiting for them.

"Sorry to cut this loving moment. But we gotta a war to end. Sparx, it was a pleasure to meet you" Slick said.

"Thanks you two. If it wasn't for both of you, I would never be here with my lovely, beautiful fairy, Zoe."

"Slick, Alex, be careful and good luck. We'll be praying for your safe return" Bianca told the boys, hugging them.

King Azrael smile at the two best friends. "Ricky, Alex, be safe out there and fight the good fight."

"Thank you all. We'll be back."

Slick and Alex went through the portal back to The TimeTwister. One last fight, to save time, to save the world. The war has to end. It will end.


	27. Chapter 26

Slick and Alex return to the TimeTwister where Dr. Tropy and Cortex were playing chess, Coco and Tawna were talking to each other and Crash taking a nap.

"Ah, Slick, Alex, you're back" Dr. Tropy said, moving a pawn up the board.

"Is everything okay since we were gone?" asked Alex.

Zane walked in the room, drinking out of a white mug, adjusting his glasses. "Tropy and Cortex been playing chess. Tropy winning everytime."

"No he didn't" Cortex whined.

"Checkmate" Tropy said, defeating Neo's king with a pawn.

"Crash been sleeping. The only thing is Coco and Tawna. They argue about the past and even though Coco is not okay about working with her, Tawna agree to not speak to her brother. Also I interrgated Pinstripe to find out Nina's plan at Hurricos."

"This sounds like a missing chapter."

Alex took out a script for Slick and Alex: TimeTwisters, flipping the pages and saw a chapter ripped out of it. "It totally a missing chapter!"

"Well, our lovely author is too lazy to make a new chapter."

Russlonzo Bucx stop writing to reply to the guy. "Hey Zane, are you writing multiple stories at the same time? No. So shut up before I kill you off, okay? Good talk."

Zane only drank out of the mug that had the word "Lazy" on it.

"What did Pinstripe say?" Slick asked Zane.

"He said that with the five crystals, it would power up Uka Uka, making him unstoppible. But since we have two of the five and Nina with three crystals.

"But without all five, she will do anything if possible."

"With Aku Aku in her procession, we'll get the crystals back" Cortex said.

A portal appear and Scottie drop in with the crystal, handing it to Tropy. "So whats sup?"

"Listen ya'll. This is the final stop against Uka Uka and Nina Cortex. I've seen the world under Uka Uka power. Destruction, no civilization, no one or anything to stop him. Just a wasteland. Thats his world.

"I'll be damned that we just let him take this beautiful world and the inhabits that live here to be gone. We been through a lot these past couple of missions. But I know that all of us will fight till the end.

"This is our world and right now, we're the last line of defense. Now, its time to drink some courage juice and put on your brave face. Suit up everybody!"

Slick receive a standing ovation as he finished his speech. The Felinian put on his Metal Cat suit on with some upgrades, thanks to The Professor.

Alex put on his metal paws. The ice claws lashed out, sharp and ready to slice. Coco hand laser guns to Tawna, Zane, and Scottie.

"Man, I wish my real self would've made The Gold Zeo Morpher" said Scottie, remembering his creation of the Zeo Morpher to use.

Cortex looked at his ray gun, remembering pointing it at Nina. He wasn't able to shoot his daughter in point blank range. But this time if he doesn't fight back, she will without a second thought.

"We ready?" Slick asked. The group were ready. Except for Crash, who was still asleep.

"We are ready. Just gotta get up" Coco said, waking up her brother. Crash sat up, holding a bazooka and salute at the Felinian.

Dr. Tropy laughed at the group of heroes. "I wish you the best of luck against Nina and Uka Uka. Please come back in one piece. I'm still not at feel power to reserve time."

The portal to Hurricos opened up and everyone prepare to walk into it. Slick and Alex led the group, turning around to the others.

"No turning back now. Let's do this."

\--Hurricos-Past--

Aku Aku stirred up from unconscious. He tried to move, but found himself hooked up to metal claw with wires all over him.

"Well, I wouldn't think I wake up to the sight of you."

Aku Aku was too busy trying to escape, he didn't see his brother, Uka Uka in front of him.

"Uka Uka, what's the meaning of this?"

Nina walk from Uka Uka on the other side of the glass. "Hello, Aku Aku. About time you woke up. Thanks to your heroes and the idiots we hired, three of the crystals I needed to use are gone. I needed two crystals to use.

"But thanks to me being the smartest of the Cortex family, I decide to use you, Aku Aku."

"What do mean use me?"

"I plan on using your powers along with the three powers of the crystals to power my father. Your power, the crystal power, and his own power, Uka Uka will be unstoppable!"

Uka Uka begin to laugh with Nina joining. Aku Aku was worried. If this plan works, Uka Uka will be invincible. Nobody will able to stop him.

"Finally, I can get rid of you, brother. All my life, all the arguments, all the battles, all lead up to this moment. I'll absorb your powers, leaving you lifeless."

"I can't believe this. You destroy a family like Neo and Nina and now, you going to kill me. I should know better that you always want me out of the way. But I always thought better for you. I never wanted to kill you, Uka Uka."

"Tch, that will be your downfall, Aku Aku. I hate you. The anicents always compare me to you. They never knew that I wanted gone so I can overthrow them and ruled the world. Now, I will have my chance again!"

"Do we have any say into this?"

Nina turn to see the group of heroes who stood on a hill behind her, with the exception of The Bandicoot sibilings. The daughter of Uka Uka smiled as the sky lit up from the thunder above them, centering the machine.

"Well, you made it to your graves. Let me introduce you to my creation: The Crystalamorph. It can-"

"Give the powers of the crystals to Uka Uka. Yeah, yeah, whatever. We ain't got time for this explaination. Let's fight!" Alex interrupted.

"How dare you INTERRUPT MY SPEECH!" Nina lashed out at the yeti.

Slick rolled his eyes. "You're trying to stall time, so cliché. But if I can gather up: Lightning strikes the conductor, strikes your machines along with it, transfers Aku Aku and the crystals power to Uka Uka, we're dead."

Nina's right twitched as she was about to burst into flames of anger inside of her. Her ant soldiers grouped up around The Crystalamorph. "Attack them. Make sure they don't touch my creation!"

The heroes charged in at the soldiers, breakings off in groups.

Slick fired blast in his paws in his suit, knocking the soldiers into Alex, who slashed them. The best friends take down their group of soldiers, Alex using his claws to ricochet Slick's beam blast to the enemy.

Tawna, Zane, and Scottie shot off the soldiers who were in front of them. Ant Soldiers charge towards the three with laser swords. The McCallister wolf fired at the group, shooting their hands that held the swords.

"Nice shots, Scottie" Tawna said, shooting more soldiers. The wolf gives her a thumbs up to the bandicoot.

Scottie glanced at The Crystalamorph, coming up with a plan, looking at Nina guard it. "Slick, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Scottie?"

"Get Nina away from the whatever machine. I'm going to get it from transfering the power to Uka Uka."

"Better said than done. Alright man" Slick told the wolf on his earpiece, punching a soldier to the ground. He turns to Alex, pointing the leader of Uka Uka's army.

"Hey Nina. Not fighting with your army? Don't wanna break a nail?" teased Slick.

Nina rolled her eyes at the best friends. "No. I don't want to get my hands dirty, touching you filthy creatures."

"Sounds like an excuse, Slick, doesn't it?" Alex asked.

"You really want to die. After I snap your necks, I'm going use the two of you as a coat and slippers."

Nina pushed her soldiers away to walk towards the best friends. Alex turn to Slick. "Scottie gonna get us killed."

"Just like old times."

Slick fired beams towards the daughter of Uka Uka, who dodge the attack. When she was a couple feet in front of the best friends, they ran towards her, sending fist.

Nina judo toss Slick and kick Alex with the back of her foot at the same time. The best friends found themselves on the wet grass, looking at the sky flash with lightning over them.

"You better be with my time" Nina told the two friends.

\--

Scottie fired more shots, dropping soldiers till he made it to The Crystalamorph. He took out a small tuning fork.

Tapping the glass with it, it shattered, just like he planned. Uka Uka looked stared at the McCallister, pulling wires off Aku Aku.

"Who are you!? Nina! Nina, intruders!"

Nina turn her head to see Scottie, tossing Slick to the ground. "You bastards!"

She was going towards The Crystalamorph, but Slick grab her waist, the foot thrusters firing off, taking them backwards. "Nope!"

Alex got off the ground after the fifteenth hit he took from Nina. He turn his attention to Tawna and Zane who were firing at the soldiers.

"I'm out!" Zane called out to the bandicoot.

"So am I."

The yeti look over to his right wrist where the triceratops morpher was on. He took out his Zyuranger morpher, smiling at it.

"Zane, catch!" Alex said, tossing the watch morpher. The scientist caught and put around his wrist. "Tawna, Zane, morph!"

"How?" asked Tawna, kicking a ant soldier down.

Alex took out a booklet with the Super Sentai-Power Rangers guides to morphing. "Abaranger/Dino Thunder. Ah! Try Bakuryuu Change."

Zane and Tawna turn to each other and nod. "Bakuryuu Change!"

Pressing the button on their respective morpher, Tawna morph into AbareYellow and Zane morph into AbareBlue.

"All right! Lets kick ass!" AbareBlue said, using the Tricera Bunker, a shield type weapon resembling the head of the triceratops.

"What he said" said AbareYellow with Ptera Daggers, two daggers that resemble the head pteradactal.

"May the power protect you two" Alex said, his morpher glowed and his Moth Breaker in axe mode appear in his paws. "Oh Nina!"

\--

Scottie tried to free Aku Aku from Nina's machine, but time was short as the lightning was gathering within one cloud. Uka Uka laughed at the McCallister.

"Hahaha, you're too late, little wolf. So stop what you're doing and I'll make your death less suffering."

Scottie was running out of time. But he saw what the evil brother was set up as. Quickly, he connect wires on Aku Aku, looking at design.

"Scottie, what are you doing?" Aku Aku asked.

"I won't have time to get both of you out of this. So I'm making this battle even."

"Even?"

The wolf jumps off the machine and disconnects a crystal that was in the middle of the machine. two crystal were connected on Uka Uka's side.

Scottie connect the one crystal to Aku Aku's side, but was down one more. Unzipping his backpack, the wolf took out a crystal, and connect it to the other slot.

"Here's goes nothing."

Scottie ran away from the machine. Slick and Alex grab Nina, pulling her down to the ground, stopping her from reaching The Crystalamorph.

The lightning bolt shot down onto the Hurricos conductor. The electricity from the bolt surge through Nina's machine, hitting The Aku Uka Brothers.

"This better work, Scottie!" Alex screamed out.

Smoke was around the area. Hurricos light up around the place. Machines started to activate to The Electrolls praise. Slick rose his head looking at the smokey area.

"Uh, did it work?" The heroes, ant soldiers, and Nina looked at the area.

"Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The smoke disperse as Uka Uka laughed. The mask was glowing red with power. "I am powerful! I am invincible!"

"Yes!" Nina said, running towards the mask.

"Your plan failed, you idiot heroes. Part one of my plan has worked. Now...for part two."

"Whats part two?" asked Alex, who received a smack on the back of his head by Slick.

"What Aku Aku does with Crash and Uka Uka with Neo. Now, as he is powered with the crystals. What would happen if I do this..."

Nina grabbed Uka Uka and put him on her face. The power surge through her body, veins turning red, leg and arms growing muscle. her spine spiked up and claws grew on her metal hands, the Cortex daugther laughed with her new father.

"Alex, if we're or one of us is alive after this, punch Scottie in the face" Slick told his best friend, the shadow of Nina overlaying the two heroes.

"Yeah man..."

"Now, you will the few to witness the power of Nina and I combine. We're going to break you bones into dust!" Uka-Nina told the heroes with their voice mixed together.

An revved engine got Uka-Nina's attention, increasing in the distance. At a cliff, a motorcycle jumped off and hit the monster in the face, making take two steps back.

Crash and Coco got off the motorcycle, in front of the beast. "The Bandicoots. Glad you made. Especially you, Crash Bandicoot. I get to kill you myself."

"Ahem..."

Uka-Nina look behind them and was shoot in the chest, pushing them backwards.

Neo Cortex held a cannon that green smoke was coming out of. "What are you waiting for? Kick her butt!"

The heroes pounce on the attack. Cortex went to reload the cannon, but Uka-Nina roared, tossing the heroes that were on them.

"I guess you finally had the guts, Neo. But that delayed the inevitable."

"Thats the point, Nina, or Uka Uka. I don't expect this cannon to kill you."

"But expect us to kill you!" Uka-Nina yelled, marching towards the scientist.

Slick and Alex got up the ground to charge at the monster, but were pulled back by an familiar wolf.

"Guys, hold on."

"Scottie! We're going to ki-"

"I know, I know. But, lets say my plan has worked."

"Yeah, for Nina, you, you, you!" Alex couldn't finish his sentence as he saw an green light in the dirt.

"Scottie, I demand you tell me what you've done to me?!" Aku Aku said.

Aku Aku was glowing just like Uka Uka was. The best friends were stunned at the McCallister wolf. "I use the crystals power to Aku Aku. Like I said, I'm evening the battlefield. I'm sorry, Aku Aku. But we need you to stop that thing. But with who?"

"I know who" Aku Aku told the three. "Crash, come here!"

The orange bandicoot look over to the green glowing mask, uppercutting Uka-Nina. He ran towards Aku Aku, but the monster grab him.

"Where you going, Crash? I just want to squeeze your head off!"

Uka-Nina begin to squeeze Crash but a kick from Coco, stop them. "Get away from him, you bit-"

Coco was interrupted by a punch from Uka-Nina, rendering her unconscience and rolling towards Cortex.

Crash made it to Aku Aku. "Crash, this is going to fuse us. We need to stop that thing, got it?"

Crash nodded as Aku Aku applied himself onto Crash's face. His arms grew strong, but unlike Uka-Nina, the lower half transform to a green tornado.

"Now, this is awesome" said Slick.

Alex was getty, jumping around. "Yes! A monster battle. Go get'em!"

"Told you my plan would work" Scottie said, putting his arms around the best friends. The two smile as they haymaker the McCallister in unison. Scottie's eyes meet the middle of his nose as he fell to the wet ground.

"Works everytime" the two said, fist bumping.

Crash-Aku and Uka-Nina met face to face. Red and green static from their eyes, clashing each other.

"Brother, it's time we end this!"

"Aku Aku, there's something we finally can agree on."

The two monsters punched each other, trying to cause one another to fall. The heroes looked on to the fight.

"What do they have to do to beat Uka Uka?" Slick asked.

"What if they take off the mask? Nina should come back to normal, right?" AbareYellow asked.

"One way to find out. Crash, rip that mask off Nina!" Coco yelled to her brother.

Crash-Aku uppercut Uka-Nina, pushing her back. But the evil duo shot a beam out of their eyes, knocking the good duo back.

"Cortex, anymore shots in that thing?" Alex asked.

"Two left. Firing now!"

Cortex shot at Uka-Nina towards the face. The monster saw the blast and got it in her mouth. She swallow it like it was a drink. "Thanks Cortex."

The evil duo begin to fire back at the scientist, but it was block by AbareBlue and the Tricera Bunker, pushing him back.

"Thank you Zane" Cortex said, taking a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Neo."

Crash-Aku spinned around like a tornado, turning into a tornado, going towards Uka-Nina. The evil duo tried to run away, but they were swallowed into it.

The two monsters spinned around till Uka-Nina was spit out into the air. As they came down, the good duo leap in the air and uppercut them, flipping themselves to the wet floor.

While the evil duo were down, Crash-Aku went to grab her face, attempting to remove the mask. They pulled on it, peeling it off to Uka-Nina displeasure. After one more pull, Uka Uka and Nina was back to themselves.

"N-no! I had the power! Damn you brother, damn-"

Crash-Aku threw the mask in the ground. "Weakling brother."

Uka Uka float back up, still weak from the detransformation. But he was about to be face to face with someone who was unhappy with him. Dr. Nefarious Tropy.

"Uka Uka, you've broke the rules of time, messed up timelines and try to rule the world. I, Dr. Nefarious Tropy hereby banish you to The 1st Dimension!"

Tropy created a portal that were different than the others. This one was red.

"You can't do this! I was close to perfection! I had the world in my hands! Nina, help me!"

Uka Uka was sent into the portal. Nina got up, running towards the portal. She got ready to jump in, but Neo grabbed her. "Nina, don't do this. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. But if you go in there, you'll never come back."

Nina look at her real father in his eyes, trying not to tear up. After what happen all her life, Neo was saving her from what could be a bad decision. "Dad..."

"Yes?" Cortex asked.

"Screw you!"

Nina punch Neo, causing him to break his grip and she flew into the portal. Neo went after her, but the portal closed. "Nina, no! Tropy, open that portal!"

"I can't, Neo. She's banished as well."

"Nefarious, that's my daughter in there!"

Coco walked to the scientist. "Cortex, I'm sorry. All this time, she wanted you dead. If you would've gone in there, we can't help you."

"I-I..." Cortex didn't finish his sentence. He broke down to tears. Crash-Aku saw the scientist and the heroes walking up to him.

Pulling the mask off, Crash was back to himself. He walk towards Cortex. The ex evil scientist's head rose up to see the marsupial's hand out.

Using the hand to get up, the next thing that happen stunned Cortex. He receive a hug from his former arch nemesis. The bandicoot that was suppose to lead his army to world domination, only to stop him, over and over again.

Now, the two were hugging.

" _Th-thanks, Crash_ " Cortex said, hugging Crash.

"Crash hugging Cortex? Tell me this isn't another universe I'm in" said Coco.

"Nope, afraid not, Ms. Bandicoot" Tropy said, chuckling.

Alex clapped his paws. "This is awesome. It's awesome. You know, you guys are breaking down walls, you're healing, it's important.

Crash and Cortex stared at the yeti.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, yes" Cortex answered.

Alex smiled awkwardly "I'm gonna go ahead and head home where it's dry and warm."

"Why don't we all head back to the TimeTwister" Tropy suggested, creating a portal for the heroes to go through.

Once again, good defeats evil. Something time couldn't correct for evil.


	28. Final Chapter

\--TimeTwister--

The heroes return to The TimeTwister. Tropy was the last one to walk out as it closed.

"So, what will happen now, Tropy? Time is a mess" Slick asked.

"I will fix everything. As the battle was going on, I found the missing pieces of my hourglass and regain my powers. That's how I could banish Uka Uka. So, I will fix everything after this."

"After what?" Coco asked.

Dr. Tropy motioned the heroes to follow him. When they did, they were outside on a bridge, far from the TimeTwister. It was a beautiful night with the moon shining its light over the ocean.

"I built this place to stop Uka Uka from taking over the world. I want to thank you all for helpping me and Aku Aku. So I alsi made this to celebrate our successful mission.

A red button rose out of the floor. "Alex, Slick, thanks to you two, you reunited a family, stop Uka Uka and Nina, and regain the crystals. I give you the honor of pressing the button.

"Sorry, Trop, but we can't do this. Well, we could. But we didn't do alone. Look around you. Coco, Tawna, Zane, Crash, Cortex, and even you, Doc. I believe we all deserve to press the button."

Tropy smiled at Slick's speech. The others agree with the Felinian. Everyone put their hands on the button with Aku Aku hovering over them. They pressed it.

The TimeTwister explode. But fireworks rose into the sky, exploding in the night sky.

"Our mission is over! Thank you all so much and I will return you all home. Take care and hopefully, we meet again."

A portal appear behind the group. Tawna decide to say her goodbye. "Alex, I am glad that found you and grateful enough to help you against Pinstripe, Uka Uka, and Nina. Thank you all. I hope you come visit Neo Angeles. Uh, Crash..."

The orange marsupial turn to his ex lover with his sister sneering at her. Tawna stick out her hand. "I don't expect you to forgive me for I've done to you. But I want to tell you thanks for letting me help you."

Crash smiled and shook her hand. Tawna went to walk in, but she turn back to the group. "Zane, where you going to go?"

"I really don't have a place to go."

"Wanna live in NA with me?"

"Sure. Thank you all and take care."

Zane and Tawna waved goodbye and walk into the portal. Cortex step forward, walk to the portal. "I don't have a place to go. I either as well. I lost everyone..."

"Thats not true, Neo. I got a special place for you" Tropy told his ex boss.

"Okay, Dr. Tropy. Thank you all and Crash, stay out of trouble. We escape death once. We won't have another chance again."

Cortex went through. Aku Aku, Coco, and Crash walked up next.

"Slick, Alex. If you didn't push to the limit, I wouldn't have help you stop Uka Uka. All I cared about was saving my brother in a cave. But I'm glad you two help us out and now, I get to spend time with my big brother. Thank you both."

"Slick, Alex. You two don't realize this, but you two save to worlds. The Forgotten World and our world, Nsanity World. You two are heroes and I'm glad you two brought The Bandicoot family back together. I believe Crash and Coco want to give you a parting gift."

Crash and Coco perform their dance. Alex and Slick were amazed as they watch the family go into the portal. The best friends were left.

"Dr. Nefarious Tropy, thank you for trusting us in stopping Uka Uka and Nina. We are very honored to help the world and visit these places and times that no one can see. Once again, the world is saved."

"Yeah, man. Now, we get to relax. Thank you, Doc Tropy. Take care."

The best friends wave to The Time Wizard as they went through the portal. After they went in, the portal closed.

"Thank you all. Time is back together and in peace" Tropy said, looking back to the fireworks.

-Charmed Ridge-

Slick arrived in the castle of Charmed Ridge. He was greeted by Princess Sal who ran up and hug him. "H-hey Princess. Nice to see you."

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Princess" Slick told her, returning the hug.

"Now, you owe me a tea party" The Princess told the Felinian. He smiled as they walk from the front door.

-Frozen Altar-

Alex walk back to his igloo home, where he was welcomed by her girlfriend, Gabrielle in bed.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey beautiful. I hear you've been lonely. Well, your sexy yeti is home and here to save you from your loneliness."

"Well get over here, my sexy yeti."

Alex hop on to the bed, giving his ice fairy the business.

-Wumpa Island-

Aku Aku relax on the beach, enjoying the sunshine. Coco was right beside him, typing on her computer. Crash rode on the jetski in the ocean.

"Finally, reunited and we get to relax without Uka Uka or Nina bothering us. I think it's time-"

Coco didn't finish her sentence as she read an email from an mysterious message.

"No."

Aku Aku looked at her with a worried expression. The bandicoot kept on reading. "What's wrong, Coco?"

"Oh no."

Coco read on till she saw a image. Her eyes widen as she stare at the photo. She got up, drop her computer in the sand, and drop to her knees on the beach.

"Noooooooooooooooo! I was only three words away from retiring!"

\--

Cortex appear near a classroom. He heard voices from the door that was open. He went inside, looking at two teachers writing on a whiteboard.

Neo knocked on the door, getting their attention. One of them was chubby, wearing a white lab coat and had a tail end of a rocket in the right side of his head. "Dr. Cortex?"

The person next to N. Gin stepped back and looked at Neo, making him widen his eyes and his heart drop.

"Uncle Neo?"

"N-N-Nina..."

Nina Cortex dressed in her black shirt, red tie and knee length skirt with her hair cut to her shoulders.

She went for a hug, but Cortex stopped her. 'Did she escape for The First Dimension? Is this the real Nina or what?'

Cortex tried to find a way to figure out if Nina was his neice or the daughter who wanted him dead.

"Nina, whisper in my ear what my middle name is?"

Nina walked over to her uncle, whisper his middle name in his ear. The scientist let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Nina."

"Why did you want me to do that?"

"It's a long story. But, N. Gin I think it's time to tell her the truth."

N. Gin looked at his former boss, concern about what he was about to do. "You sure about this, Neo?"

"I've waited for long enough, my friend...I only have one life and... _one daughter_."

Nina was confused when he said daughter. Cortex smile at her. "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you for so long. Nina Cortex...I'm your father."

Nina was confused, her jaw drop at the news that Cortex told her. The three scientist sat down, talked for hours, answering questions.

But now the truth was out and Dr. Neo Cortex was happy to be reunited with actual daughter.

History wouldn't repeat itself this time.


	29. 105

" _Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Unicorprise. Its mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man or animal has gone before_!

"Also, to destroy Coco Bandicoot!"

Slick Alex

TimeTwisters

The 105% Chapter

-A day later after defeating Uka Uka and Nina Cortex-

Slick, Princess Sal, and Alex traveled to Seashell Shore for a relaxing day at the beach.

Lets go to the beach, each. Lets go away! Alex singed, staking the umbrella down in the sand, claiming the spot.

Slick walked with the Princess, but he was separated by two knights. She was sad that she wasn't talking to Slick.

"Pulk, Dull, do you mind if Sir Ricky and I can talk?...in private."

Pulk, the bulky knight snorted at their Princess' request. "Your highness, with all due respect, we can't trust this Felinian. You never know what he can do.

Dull, the skinny knight slide by the Princess. "Yeah, you never know what he could do. He could kidnap you and put in a castle. Pulk and I would go rescue you, but a mushroom would tell us that "Your Princess is in another castle" crap. Then we travel to other castle, finally save you. But he finds ways to kidnap you over and over, in a cake, a present, a painted version of us, an alien invasion, transforming into cats-"

"Dull, shut up" Pulk said to his best friend.

"Guys, Mr. Ricky is a good guy. He saved the world twice with his best friend, Alex. Plus, I can take care of myself."

"What happened at Charmed Ridge during the invasion with...oh, what's his name, Prince Azrael?" Pulk asked.

"Bianca told me about it. While Sir Ricky and Sir Alex were fighting, Bianca impersonate as me while I traveled back to the castle" Princess Sal said, blowing a raspberry after.

Alex walked up to the group, slightly annoyed. "If you all are done yapping about whatever, I'm going to build the largest sand castle."

"Okay, Alex. Princess, stay under the umbrella. We don't want you to get sunburnt."

Pulk adjust the umbrella so she was covered in the shade. Unfortnately, Princess Sal was made of sand.

-SS-

"I am so sorry about those two" Princess Sal apologize to Slick.

"It's okay, your highness. Its been a year and half since the invasion. We're still healing from it."

The Princess smile at the Felinian. Since he was done with the Uka Uka conquering the world, she'll get to spend time with Ricky.

It was an awkward silence between the two till the Princess decide to speak. "Sir Ricky, I've been having trouble lately."

Slick eyebrows raised up. "T-trouble? Uh, what can I help you with, if you want help?"

"There's this person I care about. He's a good person with a great heart. He's willing to lay his life on the line for the people. Furry, cute, loves adventure. He's just-"

"You have a thing for Alex?" Slick asked, receiving a shock look from The Princess.

"N-n-n-no! No, Sir Ricky! I'm saying-"

Before she could say anything, Alex burst out from underground, covering the two in sand.

"Oh Slick, there you are. Hey, this thing won't shut up. Can you make it stop?"

Slick took Alex's phone and saw a picture of Crash and Coco. "It's The Bandicoots."

"What do they want? We're on vacation!"

"We haven't even ask what they want, Alex. They're probably just check how everyone is doing. Sorry, Princess, its our friends."

Slick pressed the button to answer the phone. "Hell-"

But a portal appear, taking the yeti and the Felinian inside of it. Princess Sal found herself sighing and once again alone.

"Ugh, come back safe, Sir Ricky."

-Unknown-

Slick and Alex fell on the marble floor, groaning in pain. Even though the two heroes should be use to it by now.

"Hi Slick. Hi Alex. Sorry for bothering you" Coco apologize, helping the best friends off the floor.

"It's okay, Coco" said Slick.

Alex wasn't as forgiving as his best friend. "No, it's not! We were on vacation. A relaxation vacation. What's the problem?"

"Alex, this must be important that she brought us here. So being rude is disrespectful, sir" Slick said, getting in the yeti's face.

"Slick, she pulled us out of the beach without asking. That is disrespectful and now, we're even."

Coco went in between the two before a fight broke out. "Guys, please. I know its been two days and you deserve some relaxation vacation. But I had something come up that you all need to know."

Alex and Slick look at each other then turn to the bandicoot. "All?"

"Hey Alex, hey Slick."

The best friends look behind Coco to see Tawna and Zane waving at them and Crash playing with his yo-yo.

"Alright, Coco. What's going on?" Alex asked without an attitude.

"Well, you know when you got all the crystals and beat the boss and you think you finish the game. But, you gotta get the gems and beat the boss again, but still didn't finish the game. So, you gotta get the relics and finally beat the game..."

"The hell are you talking about? Get on with it." said Slick.

"Yes, get on with it!" Uka Uka said, in the first dimension.

"YES, GET ON WITH IT!" said the entire cast of Slick and Alex: TimeTwisters.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm trying to."

"Well, get on with it!" The author, Russlonzo Bucx yelled.

"Aren't you the author. You wrote this dialog!" Zane said.

"Zane, I'm writing how you die. Trust me, it's going to be very painful! Don't try me!"

Zane kept quiet. Coco went on with her story.

"I got a email from our lovely bafoons, the three polar bears. They got a crystal and challenge me to a battle."

"So, why we're here?" asked Zane.

"It's in space. This could all be a trap if I go by myself. I wanted to ask you all for help."

Alex got so excited, he jump up and fist bump in the air. "Oh well of course, Coco, we can help. I always wanted to go to space. Plus, we get to finish off those bears once and for all."

Tawna, Zane, and Slick agreed on helping Coco get the crystal back. But there was just one problem about the plan.

"How are we going into space? I don't think a rocket will do because they have a battleship. We need a battleship to go against them" Zane asked, adjusting his glasses.

Coco smirked at the question. "Follow me."

The group follow the bandicoot to a large garage where a large blue ship with a red "M" on the roof was sitting in the middle of it. Coco pressed a button, letting down the hatch of the ship. "I found this ship somewhere around the world and I brought it. It can take us to their ship, but it doesn't have weapons."

Alex gave Coco a blank stare. "So why buy the ship if it doesn't have weapons on it?"

The bandicoot grimace as she remembers that she was given a bad deal. But it was already too late.

"Dammit Dealbreaker Jones! That wasn't apart of the deal!"

"Shut up, Alex. I got a Plan B to attack them. We won't use them till we get close to the ship. So, come in and get comfy."

Coco, Crash, Tawna, and Zane walked inside the ship as Slick and Alex look at the ship. Something about it seem familiar.

"Why does this ship look it can transform into a Megazoid?" Alex asked his best friend.

"It does seem like it. But, who would sell a megazoid? That's so stupid."

The best friends enter the ship. In the pilot room, Coco and Zane took the left section as Tawna and Slick would take the right section. Crash and Alex sat in the chairs, strapping on the safety harness on.

"Thrusters firing up. Mega Ship hovering off the ground. Garage door opening up. Sky's clear for take off. Time to end this, Creed. Mega Ship, take off!"

Alex raised his hand. "Don't you mean, let's rock-"

The Mega Ship blast off down the strip way before raising up into the sky, heading straight out of the Mesosphere and entering space.

-TheUnicorprise-

Creed stood in his quarters, looking out of the window, taking a sip of apple juice out of a champagne glass. The doors open as Mr. Gotcho who had an irritated look on his face.

"Creed."

"Mr. Gotcho, doesn't this place look amazing? Too bad, something beautiful will be Coco Bandicoot's grave. Don't you agree?"

"Creed, the crew are thinking about calling a munity against you. It's been 2 weeks. What if Uka Uka killed her?"

Creed turn to his best friend, admiring the t-shirt that was made by his tailor. A gold shirt with a pink and blue stripe.

"They probably defeat him. I won't dare believe that he defeated Coco and the two idiots with her. I will be the only one to defeat her."

Big Wool walked into the room, eating a piece of cake. Unlike his best friends, he worn a red shirt, which cause Creed to panic.

"Wool, the hell you wearing!?"

"A red shirt. What's the problem?"

"Where's the shirt Mikal worked hard on? He worked on it for 2 days!"

"I didn't want to waste my cake on it? What's wrong with me wearing a red shirt?" Wool asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Why do you think I let the whole crew instead of us to wear red shirts? They're dumb and unimportant. Watch this. Crew member #254."

A penguin walked in the room, saluting at Creed. "#254, go play on the Holo Deck."

The penguin nod its head and walked out of the room. The polar bear use a remote for his television, watching the penguin as it made it to the Holo Deck. It teleported away from the ship.

Creed made the television rise up to show his friends that #254 was floating in space, outside the ship. "See what I mean? I never had a Holo Deck installed. You wear a red shirt, you're gonna die."

Big Wool's eyes were wide as he watch the penguin float, eating his cake. "Okay, I'll wear my shirt."

"Good! Hurry before Coco shows up" Creed ordered, pouring more apple juice in his glass. "Hurry up, you blasted Bandicoot!"

-Mega Ship-

The ship continue on flying, looking for the ship where Creed and his goons had the crystal. Alex and Slick look outside the ship, watching the stars twinkle, meteors speeding past, and admiring the beauty of space out there. They look at the planet they were just on, next to The Forgotten Realm.

"What beautiful planets they are. We saved both of them and we're gifted on looking at them from up here" Slick said.

"Do you think the planets are flat?" asked the yeti.

"Please don't start on that."

"Ladies and gentlemen, come to the cockpit. Come to the cockpit" Coco announce on the intercom. The group arrive at the cockpit and they drop their jaws at the sight of in front of the ship.

A large ship with a unicorn's face with four cannons and eight red boxes on top of the ship. The heroes look at the larger ship, Coco wishing the weapons of the ship worked.

"Transmission coming, Captain" Zane announced.

"Put it on screen" Coco said.

The screen change to show Creed with Mr. Gotcho and Big Wool behind him.

"Hello, Coco Bandicoot. Welcome to space: Your final resting place. You got friends to join you in your funeral. Too bad they will join you because we're going to finish what you started!"

"Yes, Creed. I will finish what I started and I will retrieve the crystal you stole. Hope you have an extra ride back to Earth."

"Oh, we plan on coming back and leaving you floating in orbit. Unicorprise, BATTLE STATIONS!"

The transmission turn off and the screen went back out on the ship.

"Coco, how do we beat that ship?" asked Tawna.

"I'm getting a lot of nostalgia looking at that thing. Zane, stay in the ship. The rest of you follow me to garage."

The four heroes followed Coco to the garage. When they arrive, there were two ships with two small ships connected to each other. There was also a small white ship with a red cross on it.

"Crash, Slick, Alex, and I will go on these ships. We gotta take out all the cannons and those boxes. Without any of their weapons, their ship will be destroy and the crystal will be ours."

Coco jumped in to the front ship with Crash belly flopping to the rear ship. Slick and Alex met at the front ship, trying to pilot.

"I wanna pilot this ship" said Alex

"You drove a UFO into a dragon's mouth. I will drive this time."

Alex loudly sighed as he jump into rear ship. "YoU dRoVe A UFO iNTo A dRaGoN's MoUtH!"

The three ships fired up as the hatch door open into space. Coco drove her ship out followed by Slick and Alex.

"Good luck out there" Zane told them, watching them at the cockpit

The five heroes arrive in front of The Unicorprise, hovering. Creed sat in the Captain's chair along with Big Wool and Mr. Gotcho. "Coco Bandicoot, it's time we end this rivalry."

A four of the red boxes open up, shooting out missiles. The two ships fired the laser blast to destroy the missiles.

The eyes of the unicorn lit up and fired a laser beam at the ships. Slick and Alex dodge the attack, but The Bandicoot siblings didn't as they were hit.

"Coco, you and Crash okay?" Alex asked.

"We're fine. When the boxes open, shoot them."

"Alright" Slick said, shooting the incoming missiles. Once a box open, the two ships fire at them. After a couple shots, two boxes broke off.

"Dammit!" Creed said, slamming his fist on the armrest.

The best friends and the siblings kept on fighting, knocking out four more missile boxes. The Unicorprise fired plasma shots, but both teams dodge the attacks.

-The Unicorprise-

Alarms were ringing throughout the ship. Sparks flying out of wires and damaged places. A bunch of red shirt penguins were laying on the floor, dead.

Creed wasn't worried, or scared, or losing his mind that Coco was about to win again. He was calm, cool, and collected.

Big Wool and Mr. Gotcho were worried, scared, and losing their mind.

"Creed, I can't die in space! We need to get on gettin on!" yelled Wool.

"Big Wool, chill. I got this" Creed said calmly, scarying his friends a bit.

The last two missile boxes were blown up and the ship start to shake as it start to explode in different places. Mr. Gotcho looked at Creed intensely, waiting on a plan. But there was only silence.

Creed smiled as he pressed a button and a scope circled around Coco and Crash's ship. The polar bear pressed the button again, shooting a laser beam at them.

"Time for Unicorprise Phase B. Wool, Gotcho, hang tight" Creed told his friends while pressing buttons. A chest belt strap on the three bears. A penguin clawed towards the three, dragging its body towards them. It squawked at Creed.

"Your life supple of fish is right here buddy" Creed respond, tossing a can of tuna at his associate.

The penguin grab the can, trying to open it. If only he had...

"You need this?"

The penguin look up to the Creed and the others as they rising out of the ship. He had the can opener. The bird let out a squawk as the three polar bears left the exploding ship.

-Moments Earlier-

Coco begin to worry as her ship was hit with a laser blast. Her ship start to fall and her controls were disable. "Hang on Crash!

"Coco? Coco, come in, what's going on?" Slick called out, flying down towards the falling ship.

The pink and orange ship was heading down to the moon below. Coco was hoping that the controls will come back online.

The Unicorprise exploded, send the force of the blast at the two ships. Slick and Alex's ship start spinning out, passing Coco and Crash's ship.

"Crash, put on your jet pack, we're getting out of here!"

The Bandicoot siblings put on their space suits as the ship enter the moon's orbit.

Slick and Alex were panicking as they were soon going to crash on the moon. The controls went back and the Felinian pull the handle, trying land gentle on the surface.

"Alex, brace yourself!"

The best friend brace for impact as the ship hit the moon. At impact, the ship slide on the surface before halt at a stop. The two of them let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a rocky situation" Alex said.

"Not a good time for puns" Slick told his best friend. "Coco, we made it safely on the moon. Where ar-"

Before the Felinian can ask, the ship crash down on the moon and exploded. The best friends screamed no, putting on their spacesuits on and rushed over to the flaming ship.

On the Mega Ship, Zane and Tawna were in shock at what happened.

"Please, please. Not like this..." Tawna whispered, praying that The Bandicoot's escaped.

"Come on, Coco... Come on, Crash..." Zane said, looking for a sign from those two.

"Coco, come in! Coco!?" Slick called out on his earpiece. But it was just silence.

Trying to find a way into the ship, the best friends did not see the siblings float down behind them.

"Looking for someone?"

The two turned around and hugged Coco and Crash, glad that they were alright wasn't in the ship.

"You made it out alive! Thank goodness" Slick said.

"Thank you Slick and Alex. But we didn't get the crystal. But at least, it's out of their hands" said Coco.

But it was too early to celebrate a large shadow cast over the four heroes. The unicorn ship landed on the moon, far from the group.

"Ugh, shouldn't have said anything, Coco" Alex said.

A hologram of Creed's face appear in front of the heroes. "Oh honeeey, honeey. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"Yeah, for a second, I kinda did" Coco respond to the polar bear.

"Well sweetie, it's time to meet your doooooom!"

The hologram disappear and he pulls out a trombone and plays a tune.

The ground shake causing the group to stumble on the feet. The unicorn head start rise slowly with gold mechicanal hoffs pushing itself from underneath the ground.

"Rise my love. Rise and destroy those who stand in our way!" Creed said.

The machine rose up, causing the heroes, casting a larger shadow over the heroes.

"I present to you, Ultra UniZord!"

The Ultra UniZord was Mecha bipedal unicorn with a drill horn staff. In the chest was the crystal, which was powering up the megazord

"Guys...what now?" Coco asked, fearing for the worst.

A purple light grabbed Alex's attention. In his suit, his morpher was glowing. The same was going for Slick with his suit glowing blue.

"What's going on with you two?" Coco asked, looking at the best friends strangely.

Above the moon, five meteors were falling towards it. The heroes watch the meteors strike down on the moon, covered in ash.

"What is going on?" Slick asked in his head.

"Woah!" Crash said, getting everyone's attention.

The drill staff started sparking with purple energy. "UniZord, Horn Blast!"

The drill fired a beam at the heroes. The heroes split in twos, dodging the attack.

Creed cursed as he miss the group. Mr. Gotcho and Big Wool who were on controls turn to their friend. "Gravity is playing a big part in this fight, Creed."

"Yeah. Well, gravity can kiss my-"

"Shut yo mouth, sucka" said Big Wool.

The Ultra UniZord walk towards the heroes, who fell back to the ground. When the Unizord came close, a smoke trail went towards it and hit it in the chest, pushing them backwards.

"What the?!" the three polar bears said.

"What was that?" Coco asked.

"Oh, haha" Alex laughed, dancing.

"That is...our old friends" said Slick, looking at a cloud of smoke coming towards them.

A red tyrannosaurus, black mammoth, blue triceratops, pink pteradactyl and a yellow saber-toothed tiger ran toward the group of heroes.

"Jump in the air and we'll teleport inside the mechs" Slick instructed The Bandicoots, him and Alex jumping in their respected mechs.

Coco and Crash jump in the air, teleporting into mechs. Coco land inside the tiger. Crash went inside the pteradactyl.

"Okay folks, time to even up this fight. Fusion, Dino Misson! Beast Tank DinoTanker!" Alex called out, putting his power coin in his controls system. Slick did the same for his mech. The others was automatic powering up.

The Tyrannosaurus lower down in a sitting position as both Saber Toothed Tiger and The Triceratops open their connectors and slide into the Tyrannosaurus' legs.

The Mammoth open up it's body, turning into two laser cannons and connecting on the back of the Tyrannosaurus while the Mammoth's head attach itself on the chest.

The Pteradactyl attach itself on the shoulders of the Tyrannosaurus.

Crash, Alex, Slick, and Coco met together in the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus' head.

"Beast Tank Storm!" Slick ordered.

The eyes of the dinosaur lit up and fired lightning at The UniZord. Sparks flew off the mecha. Creed growled as the three tried to fight back.

"Wow, Alex, Slick. Ya'll use this often?" asked Coco, astonished that this strange machine appeared and saved them.

"We use to. But that was when we were on our planet. But who knew it was in this dimension" Slick explained.

"Time to get this over with. Don't ya'll agree?" Alex said, too getty from this nostalgia trip.

"I agree. Invoke, Daizyujin!" Slick called out, activating the next mode.

The Dino Tanker came into a full stop. The Mammoth cannons twist around and hands appear. The Tiger and Triceratop legs stood the mecha up in a standing position.

The pteradactyl flew off the shoulders and flew towards the mecha. The Tyrannosaurus' head lower in the chest, revealing a new head with a face. The Pteradactyl twist to the other side and attach to the center, creating a chest plate.

With the horns unfolding on the head, Daizyujin was complete.

"Great Beast God, Daizyujin!"

"There's only one "Beast God" and you're looking at it!" Creed told the heroes, receiving a laugh from Alex and Slick.

"Daizyujin been around since the era of dinosaurs. You can handle this power, Creed" said Slick, smirking.

"Creed, you know what killed the dinosaurs?" Mr. Gotcho asked.

"What did killed them, Gotcho?"

The right hand of UniZord transform into a cannon. "THE ICE AGE, BAYBEEEEEE!"

The cannon fires an ice beam towards Daizyujin. Slick rolled his eyes at the terrible. "To think Alex was terrible. Laser beam attack!"

The mecha's eyes light up, firing at the ice beam, vaporizing the attack. Mr. Gotcho felt his soul die a little from making an awesome pun to be wasted.

"Enough of these shenanigans! En guard!" Creed said, challenging the heroes mecha into a sword with the horn staff.

"Fair enough. Dinosaur Sword God Horn!" Alex called out. A sword lower down from the sky and into the moon. Daizyujin grab the sword and point it at The UniZord.

The two mecha clash weapons, pushimg one another like two sumo wrestlers refusing to submit to the opposition.

The drill of the staff start to twist, giving The Unizord a chance to push the heroes. But Daizyujin only shook it's head. The mech grab the drill and squeeze it like it was an orange.

Creed, Big Wool, and Mr. Gotcho's eyes widen as they saw the drill head was destroyed.

"What?" said Mr. Gotcho.

Next, the heroes mecha grab the right arm of Creed's machine with it's right arm and slash it's arm off with the sword.

"What!?" yelled Creed.

Daizyujin turn send it's hand into the chest of The UniZord and pulled out the crystal.

The alarm of the mecha started to go off, causing the three polar bears to freak out. Creed begin to cry as his creation was about to be another victim to Coco Bandicoot. "My baby. Not again!"

The small polar bear pressed a button, creating a escape pod. "You haven't heard the last of us, Coco Bandicoot! Do you hear me!?"

Coco rolled her eyes "Can't unhear you with all that yelling."

"Let's finish this. Super Legendary Lightning Cut!" The heroes except Crash call out.

Circling the sword high and lightning powering up the sword, Daizyujin rise the sword high and slashed The Ultra UniZord in the middle.

The escape pod launch out in time, heading for Earth. The mecha begin to fall while Daizyujin turn around.

"Uh, what are ya'll doing?" Coco asked, wanting to see the explosion.

"Cool guys don't look at explosion. They blow things up and then walk away." Slickand Alex sang.

The UniZord fell down and explode as The heroes stood tall in victory.

"Awesome job, ya'll. We finally did it!" Zane celebrated with Tawna, hugging her. After they looked at each other, thwy broke the hug, clearing their throats and fixing the wrinkles on their clothes.

"Yes, it's finally over. Let's go home!" Coco said, smiling. The last crystal retrieved, they can finally relax.

-Earth-

Wumpa Island

Coco handed out drinks to Zane, Tawna, Alex, Crash, and Slick. The group raised their glass up.

"After what feels like 20 years of stopping Cortex, Uka Uka, and everything else, this crystal solidifies what we all accomplished on saving this planet.

"I can finally say Crash and I are retired. If the world is in danger, I'm glad that we can put the world in safer hands. Alex and Slick. Here's to another mission accomplished."

The heroes click their glasses together and celebrated. But something was bothering one of them. Alex messed with his frohawk.

"What happens to Creed, Big Wool, and Mr. Gotcho?"

Aku Aku chuckled as he float to the yeti. "Wherever they are, they won't be causing trouble anymore."

-The North Pole-

"Goodness, greatness, great balls of ice! It's freezing out here!" Big Wool complained, shivering.

Creed and Mr. Gotcho smirked together and throw snowballs at the big polar bear. "Shut it!"

"Why ya'll hating?"

"You know guys, I always wanted to be stranded with you guys. Now, I'm regreting it" said Creed, laying down on the iceberg next to his best friends.

Mr. Gotcho stood up. "You know what we need? A cheer up chant. We guys rock! We guys rock! C'mon on ya'll! We guys rock! We guys rock!"

Time was fixed and the world kept on spinning. The Bandicoots were reunited and retired. I always thought what the world would be like without Aku Aku, Crash and Coco. But, I know the world will be fine under the protection of Slick and Alex.

I, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, The Master of Time and Space have saw this future and it is definitely looking bright.

-RB-

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said, our two heroes will be back. Check out my other stories. Take care and stay awesome!


End file.
